Ciel's Sister
by Sebastian Lover 74126
Summary: Ciel had just found out that he has a sister and has ever since he and Lizzie were two and three. Through out the story something clicks between his sister and Sebastian! But what will happen next in this Fan-fiction? This is about the new life that Ciel, His sister and all of there friends and family now share


It was during the day at the Phantomhive Manor it was a sunny day and the new year had just started.. January 1st , Ciel was in his Study doing paperwork un like normal twelve year old boys' , Mey-Rin , Finni And Bard were sitting in the corner crying because they had broke all the dishes in the cabinet and Sebastian was pissed plus, they felt really bad. Then all of a sudden there was a sudden knock at the door.

" I'll be in the shower " Sebastian Called " Oh and Mey-Rin…"

" I'll Get It ! " Mey-Rin yelled with her annoying British accent that she only had when she had her glasses on (True Story). And as Mey-Rin opened the door a fifteen year old girl appeared.

The Girl was between 5.5 and 5.9. She had long brown hair combed in the back of her head and dark brown eyes. She was thin, thinner than a tooth pick With long ass legs that gave her more than half of her height and size DD breasts. She wore a white dress that ended 4 inches below her ass with white heels. She was very attractive to most men and as she walked down the street all she would get was sexy whistles from older men.

" Can I Help You Girl ! " Mey-Rin spoke with an unrolling voice.

" Yes you can if you can help me find my brother? " The Girl Spoke.

" Well I might be of some assistance but first I need to know your name . "

" My Name is Jasmine . "

" Well Jasmine who is your brother ? "

" Well he isn't really my brother … He is my adopted brother "

" What's His name ? "

" Ciel Phantomhive ! " Shocked Mey-Rin was able to speak the words " He never said anything about an adopted sister !? How do I know your not lying to me just to get into the Phantomhive Manor ! "

" Well.. First off I have the paper work right here " Jasmine Opened one of her bags and pulled out several pieces of paper. " See right there it states " Adoption Parents: Vincent Phantomhive And Rachel Phantomhive."

" I… I can't believe Ciel has a sister and never said anything… Why did his parents adopt you anyway?"

"His parents adopted me after my family was brutally murdered and they took me in … I just wasn't able to get here fast enough because I had to raise money on my own . Grated they offered to pay but I turned it down .. They were giving me a home after all and I hate take money from people."

" Please Come inside I will get Sebastian … "

" Oh Goodie Sebastian …. You think he knows me ? "

" I Hope So…"

Mey-Rin ran to the bathroom door were Sebastian was taking a shower " Sebastian ! Sebastian! "

" My god can't I have one moment to myself !" Sebastian said under his breath.

Mey-Rin opened the door " Sebastian ! There's a girl in the house saying her name is Jasmine and she is Ciel's adopted sister! Failing to notice Sebastian Was naked and drying off she began to blush and looked down at his beautiful demon penis.

" Mey-Rin what the fuck is wrong with you I'm naked ! Close the door ! " Sebastian said with a pissed off voice

" Oh my ! I really must be going ! Sorry to bother you! "

" Mey-Rin get your ass in here … Now ! "

Still blushing Mey-Rin walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. " Shall I hand you a towel Sebastian ?"

" Yes Mey-Rin thank you. " Mey-Rin quickly grabbed the towel off the back of the door and gave it to Sebastian without looking.

" Okay all set " Sebastian Said " You can turn around now ! "

" Thank god another view of your beautiful penis and I would have fainted " Mey-Rin spoke in a joking manor.

" Mey-Rin! "

" Sorry wrong time Sebastian !"

" Now what were you saying about a girl ?"

" There's a girl in the living room saying she is Ciel's Adopted older sister !"

" What's her name ?"

" Jasmine ! "

" Jasmine… Well I never thought they would adopt her!"

" So you know this girl ? "

" Yes I do .. she came here four times a year to visit us and to help care for Ciel when he was a baby."

" You were around when Ciel was just a baby ?"

" No Mey-Rin his parents told me about her when I came along but she did talk to them over the phone when I came along. The parents told me how wonderful she was and how if they could they would adopt her. And I guess they did .. .Just never told me "

" Well then why don't we tell the Young Master ? "

" Good Idea let me go get him and you stay with Jasmine "

" Yes Sir, !" Mey-Rin walked to the living room were Jasmine was sitting on the couch awaiting Mey-Rin's arrival once again.

" Sorry to keep you waiting so long… Sebastian just got out of the shower and is going to get the Young Master."

" Young Master?"

" That's what we call him around here… The employees anyway "

" So I can call him by his first name. "

" Yes "

" Oh Good. "

*Back Up Stairs*

" Younger Master?"

" What is it Sebastian I am very busy and I am on my period can I fucking help your white fucking ass!"

" Wait you're a girl.. and on your period?"

" No fuck face I am just really pissed off and stressed out now what do you want!"

" Your adopted sister is here. "

" What are you talking about I have no sister !"

" Don't you remember the girl your parents talked about all the time ?"

" Oh yes Jasmine .. Was she the one who cared for me on her visits ?"

" Yes My Lord, "

" Then yes I remember … "

" Well it turns out that your parents adopted her ."

" They did not such thing !"

" Sorry to say Master , but they did when you were about two they just never told you. "

" I don't Believe you ! I want proof !"

" Okay Young Lord follow me ." Sebastian guided Ciel down into the living room where Jasmine And Mey-Rin were sitting.

" Ciel !" Jasmine screamed and gave Ciel a big hug

" so your Jasmine ?"

" That's right Ciel ! I'm your adopted older sister ! My god I haven't seen you since you were two ! I remember powering your little tushie when you were still in diapers! you had the cutest little ass! "

" Please let's not talk about my ass in public Now can you explain to me what your doing here ? "

" You see your parents' adopted me when you were just a baby yourself it just took my awhile since I had to get the money on my own they afford to pay but I turned it down they were opening there home to me after all , they told me that as soon as I got here this would be my new home and where I would stay till I was old enough to be on my own. "

" Let's take a sit back on the couch and if you don't mind I will ask you a few questions "

" No I don't mind Ciel ! Ask away"

" Where on earth are your real parents ? "

" Well.. My Mother and Father are divorced and right now my father is in the military. But my mother re-married "

" And your mother and Step father ? "

" … There … Died "

" Oh I'm .. I'm so sorry .. Do you have any brothers or sister or anybody in your family ?"

" No they all died … on the same night…"

" If you don't mind can you tell us what happened ?"

" It was my fifth birthday party I was in my room with my baby sister doing my dance routine when I heard a gun go off . I quickly ran to the living room where my mother's family ,step father's family and my father's family was and when walked into the room there was a man wearing a ski mask in the door way he started yelled and screaming and firing off the gun he shot everyone, all my brothers', sisters', aunts', Uncles' , and grandparents they all quickly fell to the ground but my mother and Step-father were standing in the corner and that's when he shot my step father in the brain and he quickly fell I can still remember my mother screaming and crying all over again… I can still remember the man making her undress her self and laying on the floor with all the dead bodies he .. he got on top of her and he … he did awful things to her that I can still remember to this day I can remember just bolting out of the house the house leave my baby sister behind … I ran and ran till I couldn't run anymore and that's when I called my father that was all the way on base he called the police and told me to find the nearest Store and go inside and ask for help… The police came and took me away they put me in a adoption center for some time and when I turned nine My father was able to take me back to his base … The base was near a small city ,my father didn't think it was safe to be that close near base so he gave your parents a call and asked them to adopt me into their little family of theirs and I that's wear I stood by myself , saving up money so I could pay for and get a plane ticket here without taking there money and now here I am. "

" that terrible ! Did you ever see your father when you were living there ? "

" No Ciel … Not at all I grew up without a father and I was ok with that as long as I knew that he was alive I could live without him being there"

" There's just one thing I don't understand … "

" And what's that Ciel ? "

" Your Parents let you travel to a different country four times a year to care for me and how did you know how to care for a baby when you were one yourself ! "

" I didn't travel alone , I was with my oldest brother … His girlfriend lived out here but she died because she came to my birthday party she was another dead body laying on the floor … "

" I'm so sorry . I feel so bad for you that all this stuff has happened to you in your past. My mother and father told me a lot of things about you and all the things you did for me! It might sound weird but I love you as a sister already now let's go get you unpacked Jasmine. "

" I loved you as a brother since the day you were born I grew a close bond to you since I was with you when you were growing up when you were a baby … Oh and if you don't mind I have a question for you too "

" And what's that ? "

" Where are your parents ? "

They were all shocked that she didn't know what had happened to his parents and he didn't want to answer but he had no chose but too.

" My parents… They… They died some time ago … "

" Oh My God Ciel ! I Am So Sorry For Bring It Up ! I Didn't Know ! "

" It's Fine … Like You Said You Didn't Know … It's Not Your fault… "

Sebastian carried Jasmine's things to her new bed room ( Which was just one of the many guest rooms the Phantomhive Manor had to offer there wonderful guests.) Sebastian Helped her unpack all her things and setal in.

" You know I heard much great things about you as well Jasmine" Sebastian Said.

" Really? … Were the good things ? "

" Of course… "

" You know Ciel really does care for you .. Even thought he kind of just met you… Your like the only family he has … His aunt just died well your aunt to … Madam Red "

" What about Elizabeth? Is she still alive?"

" Yes alive and well !"

" That's wonderful ! I cared for them both of them when they were young Ciel had the cutest smile ever ! But now… It's gone … Why is that Sebastian ?"

" Well Jasmine after his parents and your adopted parents past he just… Stopped smiling no one really knows why but it does make Elizabeth sad not to see him happy."

" I could see why… She grew up with his wonderful smile and now it just disappeared… Into thin air "

" Oh my ! I really should go and get dinner started ! I guess I will see you at dinner then Jasmine ?"

" I.. Guess… So Sebastian "

"Alright Good-bye " Sebastian walked out of her bedroom " Oh I almost forgot!" Sebastian Said as he walked back into her bedroom . Sebastian then lead close to her ear, placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered " And if you need anything…Anything at all … You just let me know gorgeous" He then continued to walk out of the bedroom and made Jasmine blush as red a an apple .

" My lord! He is so … So perfect! Just the sound of his voice turns me on! I want him all to myself!"

An Hour Later Dinner was ready and Jasmine had just finished unpacking all of her things and placing them around her new bedroom.

Her room was rather large with white walls and white ceiling it had hard wood floor. The furniture consisted of a black desk with a black chair a closet that could hold so much clothes and shoes with Black doors. And The bed was rather high up with a black headboard and footboard with a white mattress and tan sheets with Tan pillow cases It had a black Comforter White Flowers on it.

" Jasmine ! It's time for dinner !" Sebastian Called All the way from the dining room.

Jasmine got up and walked out of her room and into the dining room where she found Ciel and Sebastian at the table waiting for her.

" Hello Jasmine , Nice to see you again " Ciel said

" Oh . Yes hello Ciel " Jasmine said

" Why don't you take a seat in the chair next to me " Ciel Spoke as he patted the seat near him.

" Yes … Ciel " Jasmine Quickly walked over to the chair Ciel had patted and she sat down.

" Jasmine … If you wish too you don't always have to call me Ciel…I remember my mother telling me you didn't like calling people by there first name … Well Close family anyway I remember Mother saying you called her mom and you called My Father daddy, way before they adopted you… And I can understand why.. They care for you a lot more than your own mother did ,well that's what she told me anyway… so if you wish to you don't have to call me Ciel you can call me brother "

" Okay … " Jasmine said blushing a bit

" Sebastian what is taking so long !" Ciel Screamed.

" Just one more minute my lord " He called back.

Jasmine then got up. " I'm going to go help him."

" Jasmine my sister sit down … I understand that your not use to the service but hear Sebastian does everything …I know it's a little awkward being in a new house.. But I guess you can help if you wish to."

" Oh thank you brother! " Jasmine said with joy and glee as she gave him a quick hug and ran to the kitchen to help out. Minutes later Jasmine and Sebastian walked out with plates , cups and dishes of food They both placed them on the table and they both sat down.

" Shall I serve you My Lord ?"

" Yes Sebastian Go ahead and Don't forget my Sister " he said as he winked at Jasmine

" Oh no I can serve myself please Ciel he doesn't have to! "

" Oh that's crazy talk Jasmine I will take care of it.. Don't worry it's fine " Sebastian Stated Boldly

" … Okay …" Jasmine said as she got all quiet…

They sat down and ate there meal in silence.

" Oh Sebastian Can you cancel all my plans for tomorrow ? I want to show my sister around town and have her meet all our friends . Could that be arranged? "

" Yes My Lord … I Shall go and do that now . Oh and my lord do you wish to have me cancel your dance lesson ? "

" No Sebastian I have made her re-schedule four times already.. ."

" Should I call for an extra long class tomorrow "

" Yes Thank you Sebastian. "

" Ciel I didn't think you took dance ? " Jasmine said

" Well ballroom dance "

" That so cool ! I took dance class back in my home town… You could say I was the best of the best … Well that's what everybody said anyway…"

" Really what do you dance ? "

" I Dance Ball Room , Jazz, Tap , Hip-Hop, Etc., Etc. "

" Wow I didn't think you were so talented ! What else do you do ? "

" Well I sing but I'm not very good at it.. When Mother and Father were away I sung to my baby sister every night and when I came to visit you and your Mother and Father went out I sung to you to and you use to fall asleep on the second note… Even when you woke up in the middle of the night … you wouldn't go back to sleep unless I sang to you ! You were the cutest little baby ever ! I remember when both you and Elizabeth were so small ! Grated I was like four , five but I still remember how adorable you guys were when you slept !"

" I bet I was cute "

" You really were ! You were the cutest baby ever !"

" Oh my look at the time ! I should really get to bed ! "

" Well here Ciel let me walk you to your room . it's very dark out and I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself ."

" No Jasmine it's all right let me just call Sebastian he is the one who prepares me for bed anyway"

" Well alright … Just be careful !"

" I will Now get to bed ! We have a very busy day tomorrow ! "

" Ciel If you don't mind … Could you show me around the house tomorrow before the town I would like to get use to the place I am staying so I don't get lost. "

" Alright we can do that and we can spent the whole day together with Sebastian and the others that stay here… But you can meet them all tomorrow. "

" Okay Ciel! Well Sleep Tight all right ?"

" Okay… I Shall "

After Ciel had walked up stairs to find Sebastian to put him to bed Jasmine decided to clean up the table and put them all in the sink. She washed down the table with hot water and soap and cleaned up all the plates so Sebastian didn't have to worry about it. When she was finished she sat down at the table and let her thoughts wonder out of her head . She decided to find the front door and stand out side to get some fresh air, where she found Bard smoking his cigarette.

" So you must be the girl Mey-Rin was telling us about? Jasmine right ? What a pretty name for a pretty young girl"

" Why thank you and may I ask who are you ? "

" Well I'm Bard the chef around here . "

" Oh well that's cool. " Jasmine said as she pulled her pack of cigarettes out of her bra and pulled one out

" You Smoke ? "

" Only when I have a lot on my mind … Can you light me ? "

" Oh yeah sure " Bard pulled out his flamethrower and lit Jasmine's Cigarette.

" It's a beautiful night out tonight "

" Yeah you could say that. "

" You know I'm really sorry to hear about your family !"

" Yeah so am I…. A few months from now it will be eleven years that they had gone "

" I'm so sorry .. "

" Thank You but it doesn't help the pain that I go thought "

" I hear you … "

" Well I should get ready for bed … Night Bard" Jasmine said as she put out her cigarette

" Yeah Good-Night " Bard said as Jasmine walked into the house " Damn Her tits Are HUGE ! I LIKE TO SQUEEZE THOSE THINGS TILL THEY POP !"

" Did you say something Bard? "

" Oh no ,no ,no I said nothing " He said as Jasmine walked back into the house again and as she turned her back he made the squeezing hand motion. Jasmine walked up the stairs and into The hall

" Oh no I'm lost " Jasmine then noticed light from a candle coming from a bedroom so she followed it. Inside the room she noticed Ciel And Sebastian. Sebastian had placed the Candle on the end table and was helping Ciel get dressed and into bed .

" Oh I'm sorry I got lost on my way to my room . "

" Oh no it's fine Sebastian Help Jasmine get to her room after your done here. "

" Yes My Lord."

Sebastian had finished getting Ciel ready for bed , he had tucked him in

" Good-Night my lord " Sebastian Spoke

" Good Night Sebastian " Ciel said as he closed his eyes and went off into dream world.

" Shall I Show you to your room ? " Sebastian said

" Yes and Please call me Jasmine "

" As you wish . "

Sebastian Guided Jasmine into her bed room and made sure she had everything she needed before bed.

" If you need me my bedroom is down the hall to the right , right near the second bathroom. "

" Okay Thank You"

" Oh and I don't sleep so don't by scared to just come on in. All I do at night is prepare for the next day so come on over if you need someone to talk to "

" Oh Okay .. Wait You don't sleep ? Why is that? "

" Because I am a demon and demons don't need sleep but we can sleep for luxury"

" You're a demon !?"

" Yes I'm a demon butler. I made a contract with your brother that I would be his butler for eternity " Sebastian said " He sold his soul to me to get revenge and when the contract is fulfilled I get to eat his soul"

"Oh… It wouldn't hurt him will it "

" Not at all "

" Oh that's good… Well good-night "

" Good-Night Jasmine ".

Jasmine Closed the bedroom door and took off her heels she then took off her dress and there she stood in nothing but her bra and underwear. She opened her closet door and pulled out her Black see through night-gown. She slipped it on over her head and closed the curtains. She put her shoes by the closet door and jumped into bed.

" What a day …. " Jasmine then closed her eye and lifted herself into dream world.

The next morning Jasmine woke up to the sound of Sebastian's voice

"Jasmine it is time to wake up " Sebastian said with a soothing and calming voice

" Oh Wait" Jasmine said with an alarming voice

" It's time to wake up Jasmine , Calm on a prepared Breakfast for you and the Young Master "

" Alright Sebastian I will be down in a few I still have to get dressed "

" As you wish .. Shall I help you up out of bed ? Or get your clothes for you ?"

" Umm… No I can get it my self . Thank You though "

" Your Welcome see you down stairs "

" Okay" . Sebastian walked out of the room ,she closed the door ,took off her night gown and put it back in her closet. She put on a white shirt with a black skirt and tan flats. She walked down the stairs and into the dining room where she saw her brother and Sebastian sitting at the table waiting for her.

" Good Morning Jasmine " Ciel said with glee in his voice

" Oh Good Morning Ciel . How are you this morning ? "

"Just fine and You?"

" Oh I'm Okay still getting use to the house but I'm alright "

" Well don't you worry now we're going to solve that today and with all the time we will have I can have you meet all my friends"

After Breakfast Ciel , and Sebastian showed Jasmine around the house

" This is the quarters , this is where the employees sleep "

" The Employees?"

" That's right you never met them ! Sebastian go get them will you ?"

" Yes My Lord " Sebastian walked into the next room where he found Mey-Rin , Finni, And Bard.

" Jasmine this is Mey-Rin "

" 'Ello we met yesterday" Mey-Rin spoke

"Hello ,yes I remember"

" Mey-Rin is the maid here, she keeps everything nice and clean . Well when she's not breaking anything" Ciel Joked

" Oh Master I'm sorry! " Mey-Rin said

" I was kidding take a joke ! "

" Now this is Finni , He is the gardener. He helps with all the plants. "

" Hello Mey-Rin has told me much about you and she was right you are pretty "

"Hello and Thank You very much.. Your making me blush." Jasmine said with her cheeks turning a dark red.

" And Last but not least this is Bard , Bard is the Chef around here… When he isn't using his flamethrower to burn the food. "

" Hello I'm Bard we met last night in front of the door "

" Oh yes I remember you lit my cigarette with a flamethrower , that was interesting. "

" Yeah guess it was. "

" Oh Sebastian we almost forgot !" Ciel said

" Forgot what ? " Jasmine said

" Tanaka!"

"Who is Tanaka ?"

" Tanaka doesn't do much around here… That's really all that can be said"

" Oh Okay "

" Now why don't we go around the town? "

" Okay Ciel , Let's Go "

Ciel , Sebastian And Jasmine went around the town they saw all the shops, and stores . While watching around town they met a few of there friends. They Met : Grell, Undertaker, and Prince Soma and Agne . The first person they met was Grell. They were walking in the park when they heard a very loud and annoying voice,

" BASSIE ! MY SWEET BASIE ! LET ME BEAR YOUR CHILDREN ! I LOVE YOU BASSIE !" Grell screamed as he ran toward Sebastian with his lips out and his arms opened.

" Would you please stop that ! It's revolting already STOP!" Sebastian said as he punch Grell in the face and he went tumbling down.

" BASSIE STOP PLAYING HARD TO GET YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME ! " Grell said as he stood up from the ground and hugged Sebastian

" Grell if I loved you I die ! "

" Now your just being cruel Bassie !

" oh I'm sorry .. Jasmine this is Grell. Grell this is Jasmine Ciel's Adopted older Sister "

" Oh hello girl "

" Hello Grell . if you don't min I have a question for you ? "

" and what would that be. "

" Are you gay ? "

" Um.. I can not tell a lie … Yes I am"

They talked for a while and then they ran into the Under Taker

" Well hello there Ciel "

" Hello Undertaker "

" Who is this lovely young girl "

" This is my sister Jasmine "

" I don't recall you having a sister and I have books on everyone's life!"

" my parents adopted her when she was young. It took her awhile to get here because she had to raise the money on her own without her parents "

" oh well that's a nice story well … I must be going .. I need to get back to my shop .. Well see you next time good-bye "

" Well it's almost lunch time so why don't we head home for the day ? " Sebastian Said

" Okay " Jasmine Said

" Alright let's go ! I don't want to be late for my dance class " Ciel said " Oh but before I forget Sebastian can you take us the dance center town the street I promised Jasmine that we would take her "

" As you wish my Lord. "

They walked down the street and took a right and there it was " London's Dance Center ".

" this building has been here since I was little I remember seeing younger girls coming out of this building in dance uniforms " Ciel Said " why don't we go inside ? "

" Okay " Jasmine said as they opened the door and walked inside where they say a series of girls practicing spins and turns

" Hello " said a woman in the front counter " Can I help you? "

" I am Ear Ciel Phantomhive. I was thinking about signing my older sister for the classes " Ciel Spoke to him in a high manner

" Oh yes Ciel Phantomhive , I've hear of you before but I don't recall you having an older sister . "

" that's only because my parents adopted her when she was little and it took a little while for her to get her because of the sudden death of my parents a few years back and the death of her parents when she was five. "

" Oh alright how old is she ? "

" She's fifteen turning sixteen in a few months "

"Alright , Has she danced before ? "

" Yes , she has back in America "

" That's wonderful America ! I also need her name"

" Hey name is Jasmine Phantomhive. "

" wonderful Name okay I will give her name to the teacher and she will give you a call , oh and before I forget I need your phone number and how long as she been dancing "

" She had been dancing since she was …. " Ciel stopped and turned to Jasmine . Jasmine then lead and whispered into his ear

" that right ! " Ciel Spoke " She's been dancing since she was ten" Ciel then wrote his number on a piece of paper and gave it to the girl. They then walked out of the Studio and went back home . On there way home they ran into Prince Soma And Agne.

" Ah , Ciel Phantomhive ! It's been to long hasn't it " Prince Soma said

" Hello Prince Soma , how are you doing today ? " Ciel greeted him

" Just fine and you ? "

" I'm doing fine "

" Who is this beautiful Young girl Ciel? Is this your Girlfriend ? "

" No , Prince Soma did you forget I'm engaged and this Girl is my adopted older sister . She just got here from America "

Well . Girl what is your name ? "

" My Name Is Jasmine "

" Jasmine … What a beautiful name , for a beautiful girl " Prince Soma said as he grabbed Jasmine's hand and kissed it.

"Oh , Your making my blush"

They continued talking for a while and they went on there way back to the house. Sebastian Prepared Lunch and Ciel And Jasmine went up to The Study.

" So what did you think about the town and all the people that you met ?" Ciel asked

" I like the town. It's not to big and not to small and all the people I met were so sweet and nice that's the third compliment I got since I've been here ! "

" Well Jasmine you are a very pretty girl "

" Oh why thank you Ciel and you grew up to be a very handsome boy your self Ciel" Jasmine said as the she lead over and pitched his cheek.

" Jasmine stop that I'm not a child anymore !"

" Oh sorry Ciel your just to cute ! That's why I love you so much ! You and Lizzie ! Well I should go. I still need to out some of my outfits away I'll see you in a little bit then . "

" Yes soon good-bye ". Jasmine walked into her room and put all of her outfits away. After lunch Ciel had to prepare for his ballroom dance lesson. He put on his suit and went to the main hall where he did his dance lessons and then there was a knock at the door it was Ciel's dancer teacher . Ciel started his dance lesson and then the phone rang.

"Jasmine !" Sebastian Called

" Yes Sebastian "

" It's the teacher from the dance studio we went to this afternoon, she went through your paperwork that the girl at the desk sent in and she wants you to go there for an audition right now ! "

" Really Sebastian ! That's Great !"

" Go get one of your dance outfits on and shoes and let's go ! "

"Master would it be okay if I took your sister to the studio ? "

" of course not go right ahead"

" Jasmine get up stair and get dressed" Sebastian said " I'll be in the carriage "

Jasmine hurried up the stair into her room and changed into her dancer's outfit grabbed her dancing shoes and ran back down the stairs and out the door "See you Later Ciel !" She yelled running out the door. In less than ten minutes they got to the studio.

" are you ready Jasmine ? "

" Yes , But I'm crazy nervous!"

" you've done this before ! You can do it again ! "

" Your right Sebastian"

They walked into the Studio where the teacher was waiting for them in the Lobby.

" Hello I'm the dance teacher Mrs. P "

" Hello… I'm Jasmine Phantomhive "

" Yes I heard much about you and your brother and how is this man ? "

" This is my brother's butler Sebastian Michaelis "

" Well Hello Sebastian "

" Hello to you to "

" So shall we get started Jasmine ? "

" Yes "

Jasmine and Mrs. P walked into the Studio A

" Sebastian … can he come to ? "

" Of course ."

Sebastian followed them into Studio A and watched Jasmine as she went into her audition.

" Okay Jasmine start when your ready "

"Alright "

She began. Her turns and spins were wonderful . She could do gymnastics like no tomorrow . She was the best dancer the teacher had ever seen in her life. Her audition was wonderful is was so great even Sebastian was shocked. She was able to kick her leg up and hold it there while spinning , she was able to spin all the way down and bring herself up again! She could do it all in dancing.

" YOU'RE THE BEST DANCER I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

" Thank You very much ! "

"I want you to be on my travel team! "

" You do ? But I just started and I'm not very good… "

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME ! YOU'RE THE BEST DANCER I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE ! Please by on my travel team ! we could really use a girl like you on the team Look, we meet every Tuesdays , Wednesdays , Fridays , And Sundays . Please come to our first meeting. Next week. "

" Okay. I Will " Jasmine said smiling

" OH my ! It's almost time for dinner come on Jasmine ! Sebastian Called.

" Oh Yes Bye Mrs. P I guess I'll see you next week" Jasmine said as she put on her flats and followed Sebastian out to the carriage. Back outside the temperature had dropped

" My goodness it's gotten cold and I left my jacket at home ! "

" Oh Here Jasmine take mine "

" No Sebastian I couldn't do that . Then you would be cold.

" No it's fine take it "

" Well.. Okay " Sebastian took off his jacket and rapped it around Jasmine's arms to keep her from the freezing cold weather outside. She got into the Carriage and Sebastian drove back to the Manor where Ciel was sitting on the front steps waiting for them.

" Jasmine ,Jasmine how did you do ? "

" I did okay."

" Okay? "

"My Lord if I may say she made the travel team! "

"Jasmine that's great that's truly wonderful!"

" I'm so happy Ciel ! I really am and it's all thanks to you !"

They all went inside Sebastian Prepared their meal and they were off to bed

The next morning Sebastian woke up Ciel and Jasmine, Prepared them breakfast and helped Jasmine stretch out her legs before her first dance class with the new kids. She was crazy scared and nervous but Sebastian, Ciel and all of her friends helped her through that, She was always shy in front of new kids but their best advice was to be yourself and love who you are no matter what. That evening the clock struck four and Jasmine was out the door to dance class Both Sebastian and his young master decided to go with her, Ciel knew she was scared and wanted to be there for her.

" I'm so nervous" Jasmine said with a quiet voice

" Don't worry Jasmine " Ciel Said " You're a great dancer ! Mrs. P said it herself … All you have to do is be yourself and they will accept you for who you are "

" Your right Brother!" Jasmine walked into the Dance Center and into Studio B where Mrs. P was waiting for her.

" Jasmine there you are! I was afraid you wouldn't come today "

" I wouldn't do that , you did put me on the travel team and you did accept me as a dancer ! "

" Well come on love, let's go and meet the others." Mrs. P spoke as she held out her hand telling Jasmine to follow.

" Yes Ma'am"

" Now there is a big amount of dancers on this team. We have eight girls ( Counting you ) and Eight Boys ( Which we took in from a different studio) " Mrs. P said walking down the hall and pushing open the door to Studio B , where all the girls and boys were stretching before they began.

" ATTENSION EVRYBODY !" Mrs. P said and got everybody quiet. They all knew that when Mrs. P raised her voice they were to stop what they were doing and line up in a straight line. " This is the new girl I was telling all of you about ! Jasmine Phantomhive , Adopted sister of Earl Ciel Phantomhive and adopted daughter of Earl Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive !"

" Hello" Jasmine said vey shyly all the stares of the kids made her blush

" Now Jasmine let me go over all the kids names for you " she walked Jasmine over and started on the side with all the boys and she quickly went over all the boys names " Okay Jasmine this is …. Michael, Justin , Mark , Thomas, Kenny, John, Bruno , and the new boy that we took from a different studio is Emmett. "

" Hello" Jasmine whispered.

" Oh girl stop blushing ! there's nothing to be nervous about! There dancers just like you " Jasmine just stood there and nodded her head.

" Now on to the Girls… This Is… Sabrina, Ashley, Penny, Georgia, Amber, Emily , And Julia. "

" Hello " Jasmine said. And all of the girl replied with the same thing " Hello."

Jasmine took a step back and stood in the middle " It is very nice to meet you all . And I hope we can be good friends " Jasmine said as she took a bow.

" And we all hope so too" The kids replied back. The kids were about 13,14,15 making Jasmine the oldest of all of them.

" Okay children now let's begin…"

" Yes Mrs. P " They all replied and then they began class , About three hours later , it was seven o' clock and class was over. Everybody was packing up there stuff and heading out the door.

" Jasmine , Your brother told me to have you give him a call to tell him your on your way home "

" Okay Mrs. P"

" The phone is behind the desk you may use it now. "

" Yes, Thank You "

" Your welcome dear " Jasmine grabbed the phone and dialed The House's number.

" Hello?" Spoke Sebastian as he answered the phone.

" Hello Sebastian"

" Ah Jasmine , you called ? "

" Oh yes just wanted to say I was on my way home and I should be there in five minutes "

" Five minutes don't you think that's alittle to fast ? "

" Oh no Sebastian I'm fine after dance I like to run .. It helps my legs. "

" Oh okay well then see you in a bit"

" Yes see you soon" Jasmine dung up the phone grabbed her back and started running toward the estate. And soon to nothing Jasmine was home. Sebastian was outside the door waiting for her.

" Jasmine welcome home . How was your first dance class ?"

" Sebastian it was lovely , The kids liked me a lot and thought I was a really good dancer!"

" Yes I told you there was nothing to worry about. "

"I guess you did … Sebastian where is my brother ? "

" Well My lord is up in bed , he fell asleep doing paper work. "

" Just Like Ciel.. Such a hard worker. "

" Yes indeed. You might want to go get ready for bed yourself Jasmine "

" Your right Sebastian.. Well I'm going to go and take a shower "

" You do that and I'll lay your night gown out on your bed. "

" Thank you Sebastian" Jasmine took a shower , got dressed and packed it in for the night And life was perfect for her until hr birthday hit.

Months later it was Jasmine's Birthday , which also meant it was the eleventh year that she had lost all of her family and it was this time that she became really depressed. She stopped going to dance class , which made everybody very worried until Sebastian went down to the Studio and explained to all the children and the teachers why she hasn't been in. She was under a lot I this day was just a cruel reminder that she had lost all of her family. Her family never had panned a party on her birthday.. But it was still a bad , bad reminder of what has happened through her life and it hurt her , and not only her .. All of her friends and it Hurt Ciel them most ( Believe it or not ) to see that he couldn't find a way to make her happy.

" Are we going to throw Jasmine a birthday party Master ? "

" Mey-Rin that wouldn't be the best idea"

" Why is that ? "

" If you don't recall Jasmine's birthday was the day before she lost all of her family. Throwing her a party would just be a cruel reminder that all her family is died … For the past week she hasn't said a word to me or Sebastian . Even when you try to talk to her she doesn't answer , she just looks deep in your eyes and her eyes speak for her and all they say is " Leave Me Alone " "\

"She'll snap out of it soon Master , just let this week go and she might start to talk again." Jasmine's Birthday came and went and Jasmine started to talk again.

" Sebastian ? "

" Yes Jasmine? "

" I wish to see my brother if that's okay ?"

" Yes that would be fine " Sebastian then took Jasmine to go and see her brother

" Hello Ciel."

" Jasmine ! How are you feeling ? "

" I'm doing much better after my birthday has past and I just want to say… I'm Sorry. "

" Sorry for what Jasmine ? "

" Sorry I've been such a terrible sister these last few weeks " Jasmine covered her eyes and began to cry.

" What do you mean ? "

" I haven't talked to you at all this whole month it's just really hard for me to talk or doing anything when this month comes around. It's around this time is when I have nightmares or that night again and again and I don't know what to do I wake up sweating and breathing heavy. "

"Jasmine that's not your fault.. You have gone threw something terrible but it's okay now because you have me ,Sebastian , Mey-Rin, Bard , Finni and all of our friends and I will always protect you just like you did with me when I was a baby "

" Oh Ciel …. Give me a hug " Ciel wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her . he then pulled a tissue out from his pocket and gave it to her

" You don't need to worry anymore you have a family now… were , were your family and I promise we will be together until we died".

And the reset of the months flew by just like that and before they new it , it was Summer! It was still early in the morning and Jasmine thought she would pay her brother a visit before breakfast.

" Ciel ? "

" Yes Jasmine? "

" Do you think we could have Lizzie come over for dinner today? I haven't seen her in so long and I really do miss her a lot "

" Well I don't see why we couldn't do that it's been awhile since I've seen her as well , the more time I spend with her is the stronger our marriage will be when were older ! "

" Aw Ciel that's so cute ! "

" Why don't I have Sebastian give her father a call ?"

" Okay ! "

Jasmine decided that she would go down stairs to find Sebastian but then the bell rang and it was time for breakfast.

" Ciel if you don't mind I like to take your sister outside for awhile "

" It's fine just make it quick I don't want her food to get cold "

" Yes My Lord … Jasmine follow me please"

" Okay"

Jasmine and Sebastian Walked out of the dining room and out the front door and into the back yard.

" You wanted to talk to my Sebastian ? "

" Yes I did."

"what did you want to talk about Sebastian? Is there something wrong ? " and all of a sudden Sebastian stop walking and placed his hands on her shoulders

" Look Jasmine I'm going to be honest and just come right out and say it "

"Okay what is it Sebastian? "

" I really like you! More than that I Love you I think your funny , pretty , smart and sexy and I want to be with you "

" oh Sebastian I must say I have wanted to be with you since we first met and I just thought you were the sexiest man alive and I want to be with you too! " Sebastian reached over and gave Jasmine a hug.

" I love you Jasmine!"

" I love you too Sebastian!"

" wait what are we going to do about my brother ? "

" Don't worry about him … he wouldn't figure anything out soon"

That afternoon there was a knock at the door and when they opened it , it was Alois Trancy and his demon butler Claude.

" Master! Alois and Claude are here !" Mey-Rin said as she answered the door and walked up the stair into The Study where Ciel was

" I will be right down have Sebastian make them some tea "

" Yes Sir " Mey-Rin ran down the stairs, got Sebastian and they sat down with Alois and Claude with cups of tea.

" What can I help you gentle men today? "

"I am hear just to visit Ciel ? Is that such a crime ?"

" Sebastian ? " Called Jasmine.

" Yes Jasmine ? "

" Were is my brother ? "

" Up stair in The Study "

" Okay thank you I was just wondering where he was "

" Jasmine why don't you take a sit Near Alois and Claude ?" Sebastian said. Trancy had fallen in love with Jasmine. She was so pretty and it was the first time he didn't feel gay.

" Alright." Jasmine sat down near Alois and Claude.

" So your Jasmine ? " Alois Said.

" Yes "

" What a beautiful name for a sexy girl "

" oh thank you " Jasmine blushed. Sebastian didn't really like how his new girl friend was being hit on but he hid his anger and sat down near Jasmine with two cups of tea.

"Ciel ! There you are brother !" Jasmine said as she saw Ciel walking down the stairs and took a seat on the opposite couch in front of Trancy.

" Hello Trancy " Ciel said with shadow in his voice

" Hello Ciel "

" May I ask what you are doing in my home , talking to my sister ? "

" Well I just thought pop in , say hello and good-bye but I mostly came here because I needed to talk with your sister.. I saw how pretty she was , and I heard so many good things about you so I decided to come and talk to you, Now Ciel if you don't mind I like to take a walk with your sister ? "

" It's fine … Go but if I find out you decided to saying anything hurtful I will kill you… "

" Don't worry Ciel I just want to talk to her that's it "

Alois and Jasmine went outside for a walk around the town.

" So Jasmine tell me… Are those Breasts of yours real or fake ? "

" Excuse me ! "

" you heard me ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

" There real!"

" That's wonderful !"

" Um.. Okay? "

" Now I think your very ,very ,very pretty and I want you to be mine !"

" Be your what ? "

"My Girlfriend ,My Wife, Mother Of my Children, My Sex toy , My Maid , Etc., Etc."

" No … I Have a boyfriend ! "

" You dare turn me down!"

" Yes I do I'm sorry but I will not be with you, But I do hope that we could still be friends"

"UGG CLAUDE LET'S GO WE'RE LEAVING RIGHT NOW "

" Yes your highness" Claude called back

" YOU WILL WISH THIS DAY NEVER HAPPENED JASMINE PHANTOMHIVE I WILL MAKE YOU PAY, YOU HERE ME ! PAY!" Trancy called as Claude opened the carriage door and helped him inside. Jasmine then walked back inside the Manor.

" What did that damn fool want ? " Ciel spoke

" Oh Nothing, Brother he just wanted to greet me to the town."

" Oh well that's good .. Sebastian if you need me I'll be in my Study "

" Yes My Lord." Sebastian said as he watched his Young Master walk up the stairs , Down the hall, and into his Study to finish paperwork.

" So Jasmine?"

" Yes Sebastian?"

" What did he really say to you that made him leave in such a fit? "

" He asked me to spent the day with him and I told him no I rather spent the day with my boyfriend and he just kept asking over and over again so I yelled at him and told him to piss off" Jasmine Lied.

" Oh Okay , do you really want to spent the day with me ? "

" Well of course I Do! just not the whole day. I have Dance class today at three o' clock. "

" Do you wish me to alert your brother ? "

" If you wish to "

" What time will you be back? "

" I don't know Sebastian . It depends on how fast we learn the new dance."

" Okay." Sebastian went up the stairs to alert his young master. 3 o' clock came and Jasmine was out the door to dance class, Scared of her getting their by her self and walking home at dark He had ordered Sebastian to walk her there and to pick her up for this class and all the others.

Sebastian grabbed his coat and Jasmine's and they both walked out of the Estate and down the road to the dance center where Ciel had told Sebastian to drop her off. " Well I'll see you later then Sebastian" Jasmine spoke .

" I guess we will, See you in a bit ".

" Yes, well good bye Sweetie." Sebastian then lead over giving her a big hug before she walked into the building.

" Good-Bye" Sebastian whispered in her ear. And as he walked down the street back to the estate Jasmine walked into the building and into Studio A. Where all of her friends and teacher was waiting for her . Her group went on practicing her dances and at the end of class Mrs. P has said that there was going to be a recital and there first travel trip since Jasmine had gotten there would be in the way other part of London which would be about a three hour trip against the two other dance studios that lived on that side on the country . Waiting outside Sebastian was there for Jasmine to walk out of the Center. On the way home she explained to Sebastian about the trip and The recital and asked if she could get a hold on her Best Friend Hannah who worked for the Trancy Estate. He agreed and explained everything to his young master. Ciel didn't feel quite right calling Trancy about Hannah but he would do anything for his sister. The next morning Ciel called Alois and planned for him to borrow Hannah . And of course he didn't care because like he said all the time to Hannah she was no use to him. Months later Hannah came over and helped Jasmine with her Hair and Make-Up for the recital and the trip and through out both events all they did was talk and go shopping.

At the recital they performed Dances to Can't Hold Up , #That Power , And Jasmine a solo to 22. At the competition they performed to Mirrors by Justin Timberlake and few other songs.

" So Hannah you never did tell me what happened to your eye ? "

" Oh it was nothing Jasmine .. I just stabbed myself in the eye with a knife " She lied

" Hannah I know your lying.. You have a tell every time you lie you look at my forehead and not in the eyes now tell me what happened to your eye I promise I will not tell a soul.

" It was.. My Master "

" Alois Trancy !"

" Yes … I looked him in the eye and he dug his fingers deep into my eye.. The others had to remove my whole eye … So I wear this patch so nobody can see it"

" That little bastered! Is should kill him for hurting my best friend! "

" No Jasmine don't say that please! You promised not to tell! If he found out that I told you he would… do awful things to me !"

"Okay , Okay a promise is a promise and I promise you I will not tell anybody"

" Thank You so much Jasmine!" Hannah went to Jasmine and gave her a hug.

Months had gone and went and Jasmine had gotten use to living around the town . She got use to living with her brother and all the people that surrounded there life. She even got use to Dating a demon and being with a demon. She had loved everything in her life. She had gotten use to the letters being sent to her by her father all the way from the base, She was use to everything that had changed in her life. Going back to dance classes and having people there in her life was the biggest change ever.. Since her family died she had to quit dance in America and had to grow up with nobody. Ciel had decided to Sign Jasmine up for singing classes by the dance company.. They preformed Singing and dancing for them and because she started more people wanted to join and it wasn't just Ciel and all of there friends that were shocked that she had such an amazing , loud voice for a quiet girl that she was. Even her father and her dance friends and teachers were shocked that so much talent could be packed into such a grown up body. And so where along the lines that figured out that she could fight, and do gymnastics everybody thought she could do everything , They were all so amazed at her that she could do all of these things and still look pretty everyday and act like she didn't have any care in the whole world. And at first it did seem like that.

The day began just as any normal day at the Phantomhive Manor Sebastian and Jasmine wake up early and spent time together secretly before anybody else was up. They cuddled on the couch telling stories about there past and making out. Sebastian even confessed that he had wanted to have sex with her and Jasmine was okay with that along as Sebastian waited till she was ready, And he have no problem with waiting. He woke up his Master , made them both of them breakfast and the day went on it's normal path. Ciel would take a bath after breakfast, do about four stacks of paper work and Jasmine would go off to dance class at about three , four o' clock, But this dance was different. After class Jasmine and her friends decided to go out for a while and just hang out in general. When it hit ten o' clock Jasmine told all of her friends she had to get home so Sebastian , Her brother and everybody else wouldn't worry about her. Jasmine grabbed her bag and walked out of the Dance's Bar that hey installed so the kids could hang out. She had decided to take a different route home because that why would be a lot faster. As Jasmine was walked down the street in her light pink top and black shirt that she wore on top of her of her dance out fit she could hear foot steps behind her.

" Hello.. Is somebody there? " She called out and after five minutes with no reply she turned around and kept walking down the street , Thinking of her Sexy ass boyfriend that was waiting to hold her in her arms and then she began to hear the sound of horses hooves on the path right behind her. But when she turned around there was nothing there . " Okay what the hell is going on ! " She called out scared and frightened and then a sudden blast of something upside the head knocked her out , She blacked out and could only feel the blood dripping down the side of her face. When she woke up . She was in the Trancy Estate.. " Where … Where am I ? " She said as she held her head. " God why does my head hurt so much!" She cried in pain.

"You mean you don't remember ? " A voice spoke within the shadows. And then Trancy appeared !

" Alois … What am I doing in our house ? "

" You hit you head and I found you ."

" Really? "

" No more like a followed you after you left and wacked you in the head with a brick. "

" Why would you do that !?"

" Because you rejected me ! I told you I would make you pay for it !"

" I want to go home , Please let me go !"

" Oh no, no , no Jasmine , You see your spending the night here .. In my Mansion. "

" I don't want to ! Let me go !"

" Never!" And then Claude appeared out of no where

" Whenever your ready Master. "

" Oh yes thank you Claude. Now help me with this girl. "

" Yes your highness " Claude reached out to grab Jasmine but she pushed him away.

" Don't touch me you bloody fool now let me go home !". Frustrated and Pissed off Trancy pulled out his gun.

" Now look here you little bitch !" He screamed " Your going to do as a say or you'll Die!"

Jasmine was so scared She held up her arms as a sign of surrender. " Yes Sir."

" Now go! Call your brother and tell him your spending the night her with Hannah and that you will return tomorrow night at midnight!"

" Yes Sir . " Jasmine walked over to the phone and called the house and once again it was Sebastian who answered the phone.

" Sebastian? "

" Yes Jasmine Why aren't you home? "

" I twisted my ankle and I'm spending the night with Hannah I will return sometime tomorrow."

" Alright. See you tomorrow then. " Jasmine hung up the phone and walked toward to Trancy.

" Now Follow us into Claude's bedroom" Jasmine did what she was told because of the gun pointed at her head and walked into the bedroom.

The room was plain white with a black ceiling. The bed was large with Red comforter and White sheets.

" Look at my you dirty whore. " Trancy called out. Jasmine listened and look Alois dead in the eye. The room grew dead silent as Claude pulled out rope and undid the covers on his bed.

" Now Strip!"

" What? "

" YOU HEARD ME TAKE OFF ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES YOU DIRTY LITTLE SLUT OR I'L BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" Trancy Screamed. Tears then began to roll down Jasmine's face

" I… I … I Don't want to ! Leave me alone!"

" YOU WILL BE AS I SAY" Trancy then cocked the gun and pointed it at her once again.

Jasmine still crying did as she was told and took off her clothes. She took off her top , leaving her in her dance outfit, And then her pants, She took off her dance outfit and she stood in nothing but her bra and thong.

" Claude come here. Look at her body.. Isn't it .. Beautiful ! Her body is perfect "

" Yes my lord… it is"

" Jasmine what the hell do you think your doing?! I SAID STRIP NOW TAKE EVERYTHING OFF !"

" Do I… Do I… Do I have to ? " She said still crying

" No fucking shit ! Now take it off or I'll do it for you!"

Jasmine reached down and pulled off her purple and black thong. She then placed her hands on her back and undid her bra letting her breasts fall out, but her hand still keeping them up

" Remove your hand… Come on don't be shy.. DROP THEM!" Jasmine then dropped her breasts and there she stood naked.. Her head turned unable to look at the both of them and feeling so dirty and upset.

" Now get in the bed and lay there !"Jasmine crawled into the bed and laid down on her back, Her beasts pressed down by her covering them with a pillow.

" Now it's time for the good part " Claude spoke.

" What do you mean?"

Claude then took off his vest and shirt then unzipped his pants.

" Your not going to … going to… going to.. " She stuttered.

" Oh yes….Now remove the pillow!"

" NO NO NO! GET AWAY FOMR ME GET AWAY!" Jasmine began to kick and scream.

" Shut up ! " Trancy said ,,, You'll wake Hannah and the others ! Now Claude get the rope"

" Yes Sir…"

" Well I can see you have everything set here Claude I'll be on my way to bed then and today's your lucky day.. I decided not to kill you , you skank" Trancy walked out of the room and up sitars to his own room where he tucked himself into bed and waited to ear the joy-full screams that would come from Jasmine who was scared, He promised to make her pay and this was it … Leaving her with the constant pain of being raped… And that's one thing that will scar her for life.

Claude Grabbed the rope and tied up her hands and feet to the head and foot board.

" GET AWAY CLAUDE LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE !" She began to sob. " I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LEAVE ME ALONE!"

" Oh but you did do something! You upset my master and he ordered me to do this . so I have to and u want to… I get a fine piece of your hot ass and I will remember this for a very long time, a very long time. " Claude pulled of his underwear and opened a Condom which he sat on the end table for later on. He pounced onto Jasmine and began to kiss her

" GET AWAY FROM ME ! GET THE FUCK AWAY!" Jasmine sobbed so more.

" Shut up !"

" NEVER !" . Claude knew the only way to shut her up was to shove his dick in her mouth and that's what he did. He shoved it in her mouth and she began to or tried to start to scream but no sound came out.

" Now will you shut up bitch! How does it taste! " He penis sat thereon her tongue all she could do was have her tears run down her face.

" Oh Sweetie don't cry.. I mean you did this to yourself… It's all your fault." Claude wiped away her tears and licked them off his finger and that's when Jasmine bit him.

" YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed he then slipped on the condom and shoved his dick inside of her vagina and began to careness her

" Leave me alone " Jasmine Cried. " Just leave me alone." But Claude ignored Jasmine's Cries for help and continued on to what he was doing. He then crawled on top of her and began to squeeze her breasts in his hands and buried his face in them. " There Like jolly big pillows that you press your face in order to fall asleep"

" Leave me alone! Stop touching me!" Jasmine screamed as she tried to more her hands trying to undo the ropes around her wrists

This continued for sometime and then it was morning Jasmine was asleep in Claude's bed , Claude spooning with her and her waking up to the sound of Trancy's voice.

" Good Morning… I Hope you enjoyed your stay at the Trancy estate."

When Jasmine was totally able to open her eyes… She realized that Claude's arm was wrapped around her and he was nibbling her ear. She got up with a shock of thunder going through her spine And then she looked down at her wrists ,there were tight rope marks ,then she looked at her ankles and they had the same markings. " Please…" Jasmine Whispered… " Please let me go… Let me go home" She then noticed tears beginning to roll down and out of her eyes.

" I guess so.. But first take a shower , get dressed and Claude will drive you home"

" Yes Sir. " She grabbed her clothes and walked upstairs to the bathroom where she took a quick shower did her hair and wore her long pants and jacket to cover up the rope markings after she was done Claude tried to help her into the carriage.

" GET AWAY FROM ME !" Jasmine screamed and she smacked Claude's hands

Claude just gave her a dirty look , Jasmine then sat down and he closed the door about ten minutes later they arrived at the manor. She quickly opened the door ran out of the carriage and into the house.

" Jasmine your home !" Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finni called . But Jasmine didn't say a word, all she did was run away from them, up the stairs into her bedroom and sat down on her bed and shoved her pillow into her face and began to cry. Bard quickly followed her up the stairs and sat down with her. " Jasmine ?" Bard called as he sat down by her side and wrapped his arm around her.

" NO LEAVE ME ALONE GET AWAY FROM ME, GET AWAY I'VE GONE THROGHT ENOUGH! I'VE GONE THROUGHT ENOUGH" She sobbed into her pillow.

Bard looked at her with shock" What could have happened to her and the Trancy manor that would make her bug out like that?" This was a question he left in his mind till he got back to the others and explained to them what had happened.

" Should would go to the Young Master?" Mey-Rin asked

" I don't think so Mey-Rin he wouldn't want to upset him… We all know how much he cares for her."

" What about Sebastian?" Finni Asked… " I know that their dating without the Young Master's permission but maybe he knows."

" That's a good idea Finni. Let's go and find Sebastian." Mey-Rin said giving Finni a high Five.

" I didn't know they were dating? "

" They have been for months now Bard. How did you not know? You haven't seen the way they were sneaking around lately?" Finni Said

" Well I guess not… But now I know. Wait does Sebastian even know that we know?"

" That's the thing… He doesn't know I saw them in the yard the second month she got here.. They were holding each other and kissing." Mey-Rin spoke

" Well then… Let's go and find Sebastian"

" Alright" Both Finni and Mey-Rin said. They walked around the Manor in look of Sebastian , after sometime they found him in the kitchen preparing the Young Master's afternoon snack.

"Sebastian? " They said. " Can we talk to you? "

" I suppose so… What is it you three I am very busy and you should be to"

" Well it's about Jasmine."

" Jasmine!" Sebastian spoke with shock " What's Wrong ?!"

" Well…" Bard Began… He finished telling him what happened and he quickly went up to Jasmine's Room telling the three of them to give the food to the Master and to get back to work. Jasmine didn't feel the need to tell them about what had happened that night , as long as she stood away from Alois and Claude she would be fine, But it was still upsetting to her after all that had happened.

"Jasmine?" Sebastian whispered knocking at the door.

" Go Away Sebastian!" Jasmine yelled but in a whisper.

" Jasmine we need to talk." Sebastian said opening the door to her room and walking over to her.

" I said go away!" Jasmine yelled again throwing a pillow at his face. Sebastian let the pillow hit him and let it bounce into his hands were he gently placed it on the floor. He then bent over and looked at Jasmine's Face.

" My Dear would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

" I told you to go away!"

" Darling… Is it something that I have done?"

" NO Sebastian go away I want to be alone!"

" Sweetie if I go away then how can I help you" Sebastian said placing his hands on to her shoulders… The notice of the white gloves made her freak out thinking it was Claude.

" GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! I SAID NO , I SAID NO" Jasmine Sobbed. Not knowing why she was flipping out Sebastian did what he was told and left the room, He decided not to alert the Young Master so he wouldn't worry and went back into the Kitchen to start making lunch. Jasmine had decided not to go to dance so she called out for the rest of the week ( Which was only three days). She decided to stay in bed and lay down for the rest of the day. Ciel then became concerned when she never showed up for Lunch.

" Sebastian? Where is my sister?"

" She decided to eat lunch in her room today, My Lord she said she was working n something important and didn't want to be disturbed" He lied

"Oh okay." Ciel sat down and continued to eat his meal afterward he went back up stairs into the study for a while , into the bath and then to bed. After his Young Master had fallen asleep he decided to check on his girlfriend to see if she was ready to talk about what was making her so upset, he was just afraid that he would lose his cool and flip out on her. He walked to her bedroom door and silently knocked on it.

" Jasmine?" He whispered almost to a silence " Can I come in?" He pushed open the door to notice that She was sitting on her bed, pillowing tightly being pressed against her chest. " Jasmine I would like to talk to you." He said walking to her bed and sitting down near her and as he went to go and hold her she flipped out on him.

" DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed at him " GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

" Alright Jasmine" Sebastian said. " But please Honey I need to know… I need to know what's going on"

" Sebastian … Please just leave me alone… Please"

" As you wish Jasmine. But can I just have one last kiss?"

" Well I guess so.. " Jasmine smiled. Sebastian walked over to her once again , sat down on the bed and kissed her, over and over and over again.

" Oh Jasmine"

" Oh Sebastian " He laid her down on the bed and got on top of her, that's when all the memories came rushing back into her head " NO , NO GET OFF ME GET OFF ME NOW!" she screamed. Sebastian quickly got off her " Jasmine! What's wrong!"Jasmine then realized that is was Sebastian and not Claude, The memories came back so hard because they both looked alike. " It's nothing Sebastian , It's nothing" Jasmine said. . " It's nothing Sebastian , It's nothing" Jasmine said. ..

" Well okay if you say so.." Sebastian left her room and down the stairs to prepare for the next day. That whole month was nothing but nightmare after nightmare but it was soon that she tried to forget all about it , and it some what worked but it still haunted her for a while… It would be awhile till she had recovered from that . That next month was good , nothing really happened to any of them.. But months later around June, July Ciel had walked into Jasmine's room where she was sitting down on her bed drawing into her notebook.

" Jasmine ? " Ciel said opening her bedroom door.

" Yes Brother?"

" We have guests coming over today… I thought it would be nice to have our friends today, you know without paperwork to do , just to hang out"

" Alright.. why don't I go take a quick shower, and put on my new dress I just bought ?"

" That would be lovely.. I'll be downstairs with the others while your up here."

" Alright. " Jasmine walked over to her closet ,pulled out her white sundress with the larger tan belt and laid it out on the bed. She pulled out a bra and some underwear and took out her large black plat form heels that she had just bought and walked down the hall into the bathroom, all her things in hand. She took a quick shower and got dressed very fast.. She was able to air dry her hair very fast and brushed it out to give it it's natural waviness. She walked down the stairs where she saw in the second living room all of there friends sitting on the couch … Mey-Rin, Bard, Finni, Ciel, Grell, Undertaker, Elizabeth and her maid , Lao and his girl , And Prince Soma and Agni.

" Hello Jasmine!" They all said as she walked into the room.

" JASMINE !" Elizabeth screamed as she ran toward her giving her a big hug. " Well Hello to you to Lizzie." Jasmine said with a smile on her face.

" How are you?"

" I'm Fine Lizzie."

"That's Wonderful! Come on sit with me!" Lizzie said pulling Jasmine's hand and forcing her to sit down on the right sit on her. " Well Okay Lizzie" Jasmine said as Lizzie pulled her down to the couch.

" Alright good now we are waiting for three more people." Ciel said

" Who are they brother?" Jasmine asked not understanding who else could be on there way..

" Well … Alois , Claude and Hannah or course."

" Oh Okay" Jasmine said kind of shocked but tried not to show it,…. Jasmine knew she was okay but looking at them again would make her freak out and she didn't want to do that . " I shall be right back" Jasmine said. " Okay " Ciel said. Jasmine walked into the Kitchen where Sebastian was and begged him to let her help out in the kitchen.

" Why would you want to help Jasmine ? You should be out in the living room with your brother and all of your friends"

" I Know Sebastian but this is really the only place where we can have some alone time."

" but my dear I thought you were mad at me?"

" On no Sebastian there was just a lot happening at that time and moment and I just really needed to be alone"

" Oh okay.. Well why don't you give me a kiss then?"

" I think that can be arranged" Sebastian said with a flirty voice. He leaded over and gave Jasmine a kiss and all of a sudden Ciel popped into the room. " Sebastian! " Ciel screamed." Ear Trancy, Alois and Hannah are here !"

" Yes My Lord I'll be right there with the snacks."

" Thank You."

" My God Honey we were almost caught!" Jasmine Said

" I know that was a close one wasn't it!"

" It was and it makes me feel so naughty… " Jasmine blushed as she sexy laughed.

" Come here You!" Sebastian Said smacking Jasmine's Ass and pulling her close to his body

" Oh Sebastian!" Jasmine said as she sexy laughed some more , They leaded in and kissed over again Sebastian still grabbed her ass in his hand.

" I love you Jasmine" Sebastian said moving his hand up her dress.

" I love you too Sebastian" Jasmine said allowing what he was doing. " But don't you think you should be getting the snacks ready?"

" Your right…I guess I'll see you later then Sexy"

" I guess so". Sebastian grabbed the tea from the stove and brought it out on a plate. He placed it on the coffee table and walked back into the kitchen to get the cups. Jasmine was still in the Kitchen making little finger sandwiches for all the guests.

" Sebastian where is Jasmine?"

" My Lord she wanted to help out with the preparing of the food, If that's okay with your Master?"

" What Ever makes her happy I guess"

" As you wish My Lord." Jasmine had finished making the sandwiches and had called Sebastian in to come and get them but whole they were both in the kitchen Alois decided to strike up a conversation.

" Well Ciel Phantomhive.. I've never seen you so polite before."

" Well Alois Trancy she is my sister and I do love her.. I would do anything for her , just like I would do anything for my girl Elizabeth" And as Ciel said that Lizzie began to blush.

" Oh Ciel. I said call Me Lizzie!"

Ciel made no comment and sat there quietly as Sebastian walked out and placed the sandwiches down. He then began to pour everyone tea.

" OH BASSIE YOUR TEA IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD !" Grell screamed as he ran up to Sebastian and began to hug his leg.

" With your permission Young Master I like to…"

" Go ahead Sebastian.. But do it outside I don't want a mess in front of all of these guests"

" Yes My Lord, As You Wish"

Sebastian sternly walked out of the living room and into the yard with Grell still attached to his leg and beat the fucking crap out of him. When he was done Grell laid there on the ground with cuts and bruises all over his face, and legs from the demon betting of Sebastian.

" Now lay there and died" Sebastian Said

" I Love you too Bassie" Grell said on the ground slowly dying . Sebastian then turned back around staring at Grell , walked over to him and stepped on his balls.

" And you Sir can suck on that !" Sebastian said with a witty voice. Grell laid there in silence, he didn't want his balls to get crushed again by Sebastian's foot. Sebastian walked back inside the Manor and into the living room where everybody was sitting. Everybody was sitting down , talking , laughing while Jasmine was in the Kitchen cooking and cleaning up before and after she made everybody desert. When the doorbell rang.

" I'll get it !" Mey-Rin.

" Alright Mey-Rin" Sebastian Said

Mey-Rin then walked out of the room and to the front door where to gentle men in army uniforms where at the door step.

" 'Ello Can I help you two gentlemen?"

" Yes, we have something for a Miss. Jasmine Phantomhive?"

" Oh Yes Jasmine, Let me go get her.. Please wait here."

" As You Wish". Mey-Rin walked away from the door into the living room and into the Kitchen.

" Jasmine. There are two men at the door waiting for you."

" Oh okay Mey-Rin thank you , did they say what they wanted?"

" No, Sorry I didn't ask"

" well it's fine"

" I'll bring you to them… "

" Alright… " Jasmine said as she grabbed a rag to clean off all of the all of the flour that were on her hands from spreading out the dough to make home-made blueberry pie ( Which was Ciel and Lizzie's Favorite when they were little) They walked into the Living room where Jasmine tried not to make eye contact with Alois, Claude , or Hannah as she walked through.

" Her she is " Mey-Rin said to the men waiting at the door.

" Thank You Mey-Rin , you can go back into the living room now with the other's"

" Yes ma'am."

Jasmine had yet to look up to see who was there at the door. She had finished cleaning her hands off with the rag and placed it at the end table near the Door.

" Yes can I help you…" Jasmine looked up and saw their uniforms and she knew that there was something wrong with her Father.

" No…No…No" Jasmine Backed up from the front door with the shocked and worried look on her face , that made it seem like she was about to cry.

" I'm so Sorry for your loss"

" No..No He's not dead! He can't be dead!"

" Your father was a good man"

Jasmine fell to the floor and was bent over crouched down sitting on her knees. " NO , NO IT'S NOT TRUE IT'S NOT TRUE IT CAN'T BE ! Jasmine Screamed so loud that it alerted everybody

" Jasmine!" Sebastian And Ciel yelled as they all ran to her. Except for Alois and Claude

IT CAN'T BE TRUE! HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT ! HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!" Jasmine cried as all of her tears fell to the floor. Sebastian then stood behind her

" OH SEBASTIAN IT CAN'T BE TRUE , IT CAN'T BE!"

" What's Not true! What can't be Jasmine" Ciel screamed as he bent down to his sister. But what he had failed to notice as did Sebastian and the others That the men were wearing Army uniforms.

" Oh My god!" Ciel spoke he looked up at the men. " Jasmine… I'm so sorry"

" STOP IT CIEL ! THERE LIEING IT'S NOT TRUE ! IT CAN'T BE !"

" Jasmine I am sorry to tell you but they are not lying.. What these men are saying is true" Sebastian Spoke. Ciel got up from the floor and stood by Jasmine and Sebastian.

" GET OUT OF HERE ! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE !" Jasmine screamed at the men

" WELL GO! Can't you see that you are upsetting my sister!"

" Alright we will go.. Once again we are really sorry for your loss"

Ciel spoke Everybody please… go into the living room… Please" Everybody did what Ciel said and Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finni guided everybody back into the room and had them sit down.

" Sebastian go and talk with those men.. Find out what happened"

"As you wish My Lord." Sebastian did what he was told and followed the men outside.

"Wait!" Sebastian said running outside" Now could you please tell me how this happened?"

" He was shot several times in the chest" One of the men spoke. " The funeral is being paid for by the army because he was such a good man, They Funeral date will be yours to chose."

" Alright thank you we will decided that in a few " Sebastian walked back inside the manor where Ciel was still with Jasmine who was still on the floor crying

" Sebastian?" Ciel Said

" Yes My Lord?"

" I wish you to explain to me what happened later on in the day"

" Yes Sir."

" No Ciel… I need to know" Jasmine said lifting up her head.

" He was shot several times in the chest."

" Dear god " Jasmine said still crying.

" Sebastian Follow me please."

" Yes My Lord" Sebastian and Ciel walked over to the other part of the room where Ciel could talk.

" Sebastian… I can see that my sister has grown very attached to you, I do not wish to force you but I would want you to be there for my sister"

" Master if I may say something and please do not get mad … Your sister and I have been dating for some time now " Ciel tried to hid his anger and as he grid his teeth. " We will talk about this later "

" Yes My Lord "

" But first come here…" Ciel said bended his finger up and down as to say come here , Sebastian leaded close to Sebastian and Bitched smacked him four times. Sebastian walked over to Jasmine , Still on the floor crying and picked her up , holding her like you would a baby.

" Come with my Jasmine" Jasmine allowed Sebastian to pick her up and to carry her into the living room where everybody else was. Everybody could see how much she had been crying over the sudden death of her father that it almost made Claude and Trancy feel bad for what they did to her but like I said… Almost. Everybody began to apologize about the death but all it did was make her more upset. Sebastian went to go and place Jasmine on one of the couches but all she did was hold on to his jacket , she didn't want him to let go he knew what she wanted and all he could say was " As you wish." Sebastian sat down in one of the chairs that was empty with Jasmine still in his arms.

" Your sister is nothing but a fool." Alois spoke and what he said pissed off Ciel. He threw his cup down on the coffee table and pined him to the wall.

"You… Will..Never..Say… a word about my sister like that ever again you self centered son of a bitch!"

" Claude get this child off me!"

" MY LORD GET OFF HIM " Sebastian said standing up

" Your right Sebastian this jackass isn't worth it… I'm done here" Ciel walked out of the room and into his Study where he sat thinking about Jasmine and what he could do.. But little did he notice there was nothing he could do to help his sister…Nothing

Sebastian and the others where still in the room… Everybody staring pissy at Alois for saying such a thing … Even Claude wanted to smack him for saying such a thing to her… " let's go Claude and Hannah… We're leaving… NOW" Claude and Hannah followed there highness out to there carriage Claude drove and Hannah sat down in the carriage with Alois. " Your Highness are you okay? He did get you by the throat very hardly"

" YES YOU FOOL , YOU ARE NO UE TO ME !" Trancy said smacking Hannah to the floor of the carriage.

" Yes your Highness"

" Later… I want to play dress up later so I'll need your uniform later… Which means you and Claude will play for awhile."

Ashamed of what her Master had meant by " Play With Claude" she bowed her head and whispered " Yes, Your Highness, But do I have play with Claude.. I'm still sore from the last time…."

" YES YOU HAVE TO !... Claude needs a little fun in his life too you know"

" Yes Sir…"

" Yes Hannah , we'll have a lot of fun later on tonight " Claude said as he bent his head down into the window looking right down at Hannah which made her blush and made her feel a little scared of what will happen later on" Claude then hushed the carriage and they were on there way back home. Back inside everybody was still sitting down still worrying about Jasmine. She was still Crying a bit but had fallen asleep in Sebastian's arms , He was still cuddling her in his arms which made her feel nice and comfy, Jasmine never let Sebastian let go of her , They were already Dating for about five going on six months and she was ready to be in the same bed, She didn't want to be alone for this night.

" Do you wish to come with me to see your brother?"

"Yes" Jasmine Nodded and followed Sebastian into Ciel's Bedroom ,Sebastian got him ready for bed. Jasmine gave him a hug and a kiss goodnight and followed Sebastian back into his room

" Jasmine before you go? " Ciel called. Jasmine walked over to Ciel who was laying down in bed

" I just wanted to tell you that I know about you and Sebastian … He explained that you didn't want to tell me about it because you thought I would get mad but don't worry I'm not.. I give you full permission to date him… I know that you really do love him a lot and I respect that… Now go…off to bed for you"

"Yes" Jasmine nodded her head not wanting to say a word and walked into Sebastian's bedroom…She needed help undoing the strapless Bra she was wearing because it was so hard to undo…

" Sebastian" She whispered almost to silence.

" Yes what is it?". Jasmine turned around took off her top and pointed toward the back of her bra..

" You want me to undo it?" Sebastian Asked and Jasmine nodded yes he undid her bra and helped her into her night gown… Sebastian picked her up and laid her down into His bed… he had decided to stay with her tonight to make sure she was okay.. But inside she wasn't.. He took off his shirt and pants leaving on just his underwear and laid down by her side..

" If you want me to rub your back I will.. I know it must be sore with all of your dancing around lately. Do you want me to?"

She nodded her head yes and sat up in bed. Sebastian got behind her and rubbed her shoulders , down the middle of her back to below her ass… Jasmine did feel very less sore while Sebastian was rubbing her back but she was very tired and wanted to go to sleep trying to forget about the sudden death of her father, She just wanted to sleep and think that it was all just a mad dream and that she would soon wake up , knowing that her father was safe and that she was okay in Sebastian's arms but she did know that it wasn't a drama and that it was true, her father was dead, the only family she had left from her real family , she had nothing left she knew she had her brother and all of her friends but for some reason it didn't seem to help her at all.

The next morning Jasmine woke up, Sebastian was in Ciel's room getting him ready for the day. Jasmine had decided to go into her room and get herself ready for the day, She got dressed and walked down the Stairs looking for Mey-Rin and Bard.

" Good-Morning Jasmine" Bard said. Jasmine stood there and looked at him with depressed eyes.

" How are you doing?" Mey-Rin said. Jasmine knew she had to reply to that statement.

" Not so good Mey-Rin" Jasmine spoke almost to a whisper.." I think I'm going to go for a walk.." She spoke. She grabbed her shoes , slipped them on and walked outside to the front door, she was gone for about an hour or so, until she arrived. It was about close to lunch time when she arrived at home.

" Ah Jasmine welcome home" Sebastian said. "Would you like some tea?". Jasmine nodded "Yes" and sat down at the dining room table, Sebastian handed her a cup of tea, and Jasmine sat down quietly and stirred the tea with a spoon.

" Jasmine, We really need to talk about your Father's funeral…" Sebastian said trying to be sensitive to her feelings.

" I DON'T WANT TO ! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD, HE'S NOT!" Jasmine screamed dropping the cup of tea back on the table and running up the stairs to her bedroom, where she sat down on her bed holding a picture of her family. " I'm sorry mommy… I let you down.. I failed you!" She cried.

" If I was stronger back then I could have protected you and step daddy, I could have protected our family , my brothers and sisters! It's all my fault! I should have protected daddy! It's my fault that's he's dead! He was all that I had! He was all the family that I had left from us! Now I have nothing… I have nothing… I want to be with our family again!" She buried her face into her pillow and cried. She got off her bed closed the door and turned off the lights, She closed the curtains and sat in her room, nothing but complete darkness, Depression and Sorrow filled up her room. She decided not to leave her room for a few days, She got out of her room to only take a shower and to use the bathroom, Back down stairs Sebastian didn't have a choice but to call the Dance Center and explain to Mrs. P what had happened, Mrs. P of course feeling bad that her favorite dancer and singer was so upset , just thinking of the news made her and her other dancers feel nothing but sadness. Ciel couldn't even have people over without them feeling the depression that roomed throughout the house hold, Even Elizabeth's Mood suddenly dropped as she wanted for Jasmine just to open the door a crack, but it never happened she would contently ask Ciel how she was doing but he didn't even know. Jasmine hadn't talked to anyone for weeks now and that's when everybody began to worry about her day and night, it even started to slowly affect Grell and Undertaker more than it should have, Ever body really cared for her and you could tell… Sebastian brought up her food every morning, afternoon, And night hoping that maybe one day she would jump back into his arms like she need everyday , before that day of terrible news. After a whole months had gone by Jasmine was still depressed, nothing could get her out of her depression, nothing , She began to have thoughts of suicide she began to think that there was nothing left her on earth knowing that she had nobody left, She couldn't do it anymore. She made Sebastian worry so much that Ciel had to order him to sleep before he lost his mind. He had no choice, he had to sleep because his Master was right, He was making himself completely sick worrying about her. That morning before anybody was up, Jasmine opened her bedroom door and walked down stairs to the kitchen. She opened the draw with all of the knifes, She grabbed the sharpest one from the draw and walked back up the stairs into her room where all morning she stared and examined the knife, Hoping that this was the right knife that would end her life on Earth and would out her into a happier place up in Heaven with her mother, father and the rest of her family that she held so dearly to her heart, which was the main reason why the sudden death of her father affected her so much. Around eight-eight thirty Sebastian brought up some toast with waffles. Before entering her room Sebastian silently knocked on the door.

" May I come in?" He whispered. Jasmine quickly stashed the knife away under her bed and knocked three times on the wall, giving Sebastian the signal that it was okay to come in. He opened the door and placed the tray on her desk, where she ate her meals ever since. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead whispered "I Love You" and walked back out of her room closing the door behind him. Jasmine had decided that she would end her life at the crack of the afternoon, The same time that Sebastian would bring up her lunch. She went to her desk sat down and ate. She left the tray outside her door like she did all the time, She began to write a letter of death as most people did before they killed themselves and ended there life. She began with how much she loved everyone so much… After writing the letter she left her notebook on her desk, Standing it up against the wall so, when Sebastian where to walk in he could see it and run to it. By this time it was 11:55am. Jasmine pulled the knife out form under her bed and held it in her left hand. She couldn't do it, She wanted to but couldn't do it " I'M SUCH A FOOL!" She screamed, She placed the blade on her right wrist and cut it, Blood began to pour out of her wrist and around her arm she then placed the blade in her right hand and cut the left wrist, the blood pattern following the same from the right wrist. " I'll just bleed out!" She screamed. She followed the same thing placing the blade back into her left hand and cutting his wrist again just below the first cut, She repeated the same action with the left wrist and placed her hands on top of her head, letting the blood from her wrists pouring down her arms and drip onto her tan shirt and white pants.

" It's time for me to go now Mommy and Daddy.. I love you and I'll be there soon, I promise" Jasmine Whispered. It had just hit the crack on dawn, The lights were still off and Sebastian had knocked on the Door ready to bring in her Lunch but this time Jasmine didn't knock. " Jasmine Dear, Are you asleep?" he said opening the bedroom door. " What's that smell?" Sebastian said. Because he was a demon he could pick up the smell of blood going through the room. Sebastian quickly turned on the lights. " JASMINE!" he yelled dropping the food to the floor and running toward her. She was in the corner of her room bleeding. " NO SEBASTIAN GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" Jasmine screamed.

" What the hell did you do!" Sebastian grabbed a towel that was sitting on her bed from last nights shower and placed it on her wrists, holding it tightly to try to stop the bleeding. " NO SEBASTIAN GET AWAY LET ME BLEED OUT, JUST LET ME BLEED OUT! I WANT TO BE WITH MY FAMILY, I NEED TO BE WITH MY FAMILY !" Jasmine cried. The loud and unruling noise coming from her room made Ciel run out of his study and into Jasmine's bedroom. "What the hell is going on in here1" Ciel yelled which made Mey-Rin, Bard, And Finni stop what they were doing and run up the stairs into Jasmine's Bedroom as well.

" OH MY GOD!" Bard yelled

" Jasmine!" Finni Said. Ciel was in dead shock of the blood all over his sister and Sebastian.

" LET ME DIE SEBASTIAN LEAVE ME ALONE! I WISH TO DIE!" Jasmine screamed kicking , trying to get Sebastian off of her wrists to proceed with her wishes.

" I will never let go! Your bleeding out, your going to lose way to much blood!"

" GOOD I WANT TO, I DID THIS FOR A REASON! I WANT TO DIE! LET ME BE WITH MY FAMILY ! Please Sebastian..Please Let me be with the ones I love, if you loved me you would do as a say and leave me alone to bleed out" Jasmine cried. Ciel was still in shock , then they all noticed that a 12 year old boy should no witness suck a scene. The three of them took there young master out of the room and took him down stair

" Please Master sit here." Finni said

" No I need to be with me sister! Let me go! This is an order!". But they didn't care if it was an order or not, they were doing what was right for there Master and forced him to sit back down. About ten minutes later Sebastian had gotten Jasmine to calm down, He was able to stitch up the knife cuts and put her to bed… Where they all sat around her, Then all of a sudden Lizzie popped through the door to make a surprise visit to the people she cared for. " CIEL!" Lizzie screamed as she saw him sitting down in a chair in the living room, But what Lizzie had failed to notice was that Ciel was crying out of the love of his sister. "Ciel!" Lizzie screamed running up to him in the chair and giving him a big hug, She then felt the wet tears that where dripping from his face. "Ciel?" Lizzie said with confusion. " Are you…. Are you crying?" She whispered with shock. Ciel couldn't take anymore. He stood up from his Chair and hugged Lizzie, Letting out all of his emotions on her shoulder. " You are crying! What's going on ?!" Lizzie spoke with more shock in her voice. " It's Jasmine… Lizzie…" Ciel made out the words to speak still crying. " She tried to kill herself ". Hearing this news put Elizabeth in shock, "How could someone try to put an end to there life like that?!" She questioned in her mind. All Lizzie could do was hold Ciel tightly in her arms and comfort him as much as possible, and as upset as she was she tried not to show it. Her Maid Paula was standing about two feet behind them as well, she was in shock that such a pretty young girl would want to kill herself. She dropped everything and ran up the stairs into her bedroom where everybody was standing around her, Waiting for her to wake up, Sebastian had called Ciel and Lizzie in but he did not want to go. " My Lord, don't you wish to see your sister." But Sebastian was in shock just noticing that his Young Master was Crying and allowing Elizabeth to hold on to him as he did so. " My Lord are you crying?" Sebastian questioned with shock. Ciel then looked up at Sebastian who was standing behind him and Lizzie, he was able to make the sentence out as tears were still flowing from his eyes. " Please Sebastian… Tell Me is my sister okay?"

"Yes My Lord, She is okay, In her room resting"

" Oh Thank God!" Ciel said with more tears flowing from his eyes. He began to hug Lizzie back again, Just out of the joy, Sebastian pulled out his handkerchief and lifted up his young master's head and as he whipped away his tears from his face Lizzie then went behind Ciel and whispered in his ear " She's okay… There's no need to worry anymore" She hugged him from behind and Ciel rested his head onto one on her arms. " Your right Lizzie" He lead over and kissed her cheek which made her blush. " My lord let's go up stairs"

" Yes Sebastian" The three of them walked up stairs into Jasmine's room where she was just coming to it.

" Where… Where am I?" Jasmine asked with a daze.

" My god your okay!" Ciel ran up to Jasmine and gave her the biggest hug anyone could have ever wanted from somebody, This was the first time he had every acted so emotional in front of people… He didn't even act this way when his Aunt died. Everybody stared at him to see that he cared so much about somebody.

" Jasmine you tried to kill yourself!"Sebastian said

" Why wouldn't you let me Sebastian… I need to be with my family!"

" But dear… We are with your family… Your first family is in a better place it's not your time to go yet.. And you know it"

" I guess your right… I just miss then so much I can't handle that my only father, the only last true piece of my flesh and blood… Gone forever… It's so hard to except" Jasmine cried. Everybody surrounded her

" Jasmine.. It's okay now, you have us and that's all you need" Finni said. For the next couple of weeks Jasmine stood at home with everybody, the doctor had given her some pills to take that we help with he depression and she soon snapped out of it and back into reality.

That next month Alois Trancy had invited people for a Trancy ball… It was mostly to apologize for the way he had acted at the house invited that Ciel had put together, which was also the same day that the news of Jasmine's Father had past. Jasmine didn't want to go, She knew that facing Trancy would bring back the hurtful memories of that night. She had still yet to tell Ciel, Sebastian or anybody about that night not even her best friend Hannah it was just something she couldn't talk about without the memories rushing through her head. It was still weeks away but she didn't want to tell Ciel that she didn't want to go.. She didn't want to make him mad and it was a time where she could be with Sebastian, The one she loved so much.. They never got any alone time with Sebastian being Ciel butler and everything it was hard to get sometime in for the two of them to be alone by themselves. She had decided to go but to avoid Trancy and Claude as much as possible, She wanted to please all of her friends as much as possible as well as Her brother ands Boyfriend. Everybody around the house was so thrilled for the Trancy Party. Well except for Ciel and Sebastian of course… They rarely smiled at all. Ciel and Sebastian where up stairs looking through his closet deciding what costume would be right form this party.. They were unsure for sometime but at last minutes two hours before the party had began he had decided to dress like a pirate. Jasmine had decided to dress up in one of her costumes from one of there dancers from one of there travel dances. The costume was a white frizzled dress that was meant to be the dead of a young girl and returning to Earth as a ghost. They were on there way out of the Estate and into the carriage. Sebastian drove and Ciel and Jasmine where inside one, while Mey-Rin, Bard, And Finni road in the other carriage. They had all decided to stay up with Bard as he drove it, They were very happy to be able to go somewhere with there Young Master. And to be dressed up in costumes as well. While in the Carriage Ciel had told Jasmine that Alois wanted her to perform one of her solo dance at the last travel dance which was to 22 By Taylor Swift, Jasmine didn't really agree to it, but she allowed it, the costume she was wearing could go with the dance she was just afraid that she would notice that Alois and Claude where going to be staring her down the whole time and the same way at throughout the whole party, I guess she would be fine as long as she paid no attention and didn't look at either of them if they tried to talk to her, She could simply just say she doesn't wish to talk. When they arrived at the Trancy estate Sebastian helped them out of the Carriage and the others went around back. Sebastian had opened the door to the Trancy manor and let Ciel and Jasmine in. It had come to there attention that all of there friends (But: Grell and Undertaker) where there waiting for them. The all began to talk for awhile and then Ciel decided to get dressed into his outfit. Later on the party had started, all the guests where there and everybody was dancing around, talking and having a great time. Alois and Claude then walked up to Ciel and the gang (Including Jasmine)and started to talk to them. " So Jasmine dear, How about you get over there and start your dance for the nice crowd of people that came here to see you?" Trancy said acting all sweetie.

" I guess…" Jasmine whispered not trying to look Alois in the eye.

" Oh come on… Let me see your pretty eyes…, Come on look at me" Jasmine looked Alois and did what he was told, it was easy to tell that she was afraid of him and he loved the smell of her fear ,Just like from that night. Jasmine walked away and took her spot of the dance floor. Claude had said that a Ms. Jasmine Phantomhive was ready to perform for them and that's when the room dropped dead silent and the music began, She began her dance she was use to people staring at her but It was different when Alois and Claude where staring, She couldn't help but feel violated inside, like they were staring right at her Soul, which made her shiver. After her performance Alois and Claude went in the other room , Claude was helping Alois get dressed into Hannah's Clothes , that Alois had made her take off in front of the both of them, She couldn't help but feel wrong and filthy because of it, but she soon got over it and got dressed herself. When Trancy was dressed he came up to Ciel and spilled wine on him. He cleaned his Shirt while Sebastian was still with Jasmine by her side, Jasmine tightly grabbing on to him. " Jasmine is everything okay? You seem a little stressed ?" Sebastian asked.

" Oh no Sebastian I'm fine." She Lied

"If you say so Sweetie" Sebastian said kissing her head. Jasmine then lifted her head and looked at Sebastian, she lead close to him and kissed him back on the lips. Jasmine couldn't help but stare at Claude and feel so worried for no reason at all.. She was just afraid that he would come over and try to talk to her or even touch her she knew then, that she would lose it in front of all of these people. And her nightmare came true. Claude had decided to come over and strike up a conversation With the both of them. " Ah Hello Sebastian and Jasmine"

" Hello Claude " Sebastian replied but Jasmine said nothing. All she did was grab onto Sebastian vest even tighter than before, She buried her face into his side and closed her eyes.

" Darling what's wrong?" Sebastian asked

" Yes Jasmine… What is wrong" Claude said

" Go away Claude!" Jasmine said loudly.

" Jasmine where is this coming from?" Claude said in an innocent manor.

" Jasmine what's going on?" Sebastian said in a shocked voice that she would talk to somebody like that. Tears then began to roll down her face .

" Jasmine Hey look at me what's wrong?" Sebastian said picking up her head and getting her to look at him in the eyes.

" I…I… Rather not say Sebastian" Jasmine said turning her head.

" I bet you wouldn't.. Your nothing but a weak fool" Claude said

"Jasmine what does he mean by that ? " Sebastian said with a pissed off voice.

" …" Jasmine said nothing, She just looked a Sebastian with helpless eyes.

" Go on… Tell him here's nothing h can do now… it's done" Claude said. More tears began to run down Jasmine's face. Claude then stuck his finger out at her and whipped away the tears.

" DON'T TOUCH ME ! HAVN'T YOU TOUCHED ME ENOUGH!" Jasmine Screamed kneeling down on the floor.

" Jasmine.. What did he do to you?!" Sebastian said. He knew Jasmine wouldn't act this way unless something happened between the two and whatever Claude did had to be something that Alois told him to d. Sebastian picked up Jasmine and got her to stand on her feet again.

" He…He… HE RAPED ME!" Jasmine screamed falling into Sebastian's arms crying the many tears she held in from that night. And when the word Rape hit the floor all of her friends began to stare at her, They all stared at her with shock that she went through something like that.

"He did what !" Sebastian yelled

"He raped her… Didn't she just say that" Said Trancy from nowhere.

" I'm going to punch the shit out of you… you little bastered!" Sebastian yelled going toward Trancy. Bard, Finni, And Agni got up and pushed Sebastian back form beating the crap out of a Demon Butler and 14 year old boy. Lao and Ran-Mao went to Jasmine who was still crying with her hand over her mouth. They put there hand on her back and walked her over to the couch where all of there friends where.

" She's an emotional little bitch, isn't she?" Alois said with a cocky attitude.

" She has ever right… SHE HAS BEEN STRONG FOR TO LONG YOU LITTLE ASSWIPE!" Sebastian screamed. " What did she even do to you that would make you do something like that to someone!" He continued to scream.

" She turned me down because she was already dating you! She rejected me! She deserved what came to her!"

" Nobody deserves to be raped you dick! Where the hell is my Master where fucking Leaving!"

" Sebastian calm down!" Bard yelled.

" Your right Bard… Let's just get the hell out of here." Sebastian walked over to Jasmine and picked her up carrying her like a groom does to a bride. " Come On Jasmine Let's get you out of her… I think you have been thru enough" Sebastian handed her to Bard and he put her in the carriage , He and the others ( Mey-Rin and Finni) waited with her , but shortly after she fell asleep on the seat in the carriage. Sebastian stormed around the Trancy Estate looking for Ciel where he found him in the backyard sitting near a tree. " Let's Go Master, We're leaving!"

"Sebastian what the hell crawled up your ass tonight, Your acting worse then when Mey-Rin's on her period!" Ciel Joked.

" Forgive me My Lord I was just informed that your sister was raped months back and we are taking them home now!"

" WHO DARES TOUCHMY SISTERN IN THAT WAY!" Ciel Screamed.

" The same douchebags that invited us to this evening… I almost beat the crap out of a 14 year old !"

" Why didn't you ! Man that's you girlfriend! And my sister !"

" Forgive me My Lord but he was not worth it… I wish just to go home and put your sister to bed. "

" Alright let's go" Ciel said walking behind Sebastian to the front yard and into the carriage. Sebastian still pissed off got on top of the carriage and drove them home. When they arrived home Jasmine was still asleep so Ciel ordered Sebastian to put her and His bed. He told him that from now on they would share a bedroom, It made him nervous for some reason to have her in her own room… and Jasmine was okay with that. Sebastian picked her up from the Carriage seat and carried her to his room… Undressed her , put her in her night gown and placed her in bed. She then opened her eyes and grabbed on to Sebastian's Jacket arm. "Don't go" She whispered looking up at him.

" Alright… I guess I'll go to bed too… Even thought I don't need sleep" Sebastian said as Jasmine placed her head back down onto the pillow and closed her eyes again. Sebastian then took off his Jacket then his vest and dress Shirt , he threw them off in the hamper and took off his pants, Leaving on his Boxers and then he laid down in bed near Jasmine. Jasmine wanted him to hold her gently so she moved over toward him. "You want to lay with me?" He asked. Jasmine nodded yes and took his arm and wrapped it around her side, She tightly grabbed it and cuddled it. " I Love you Sebastian" Jasmine Whispered.

" I Love you too Jasmine" Sebastian said and began to cuddle her and held her tightly, They feel asleep and the next morning Sebastian was Laying out Jasmine's clothes on the chair in the corner and got dressed, He woke up the Young Master and Prepared breakfast for him and Jasmine. Jasmine walked to the clothes sitting on the chair and got dressed . She walked out of the room and down the stairs to eat breakfast with her brother and Sebastian.

" Jasmine?" Ciel said

" Yes?"

" I really just wanted to say that I'm so sorry I didn't do anything , and that I didn't know what Alois had done to you …. I should have seen the signs but I didn't and I'm sorry." Ciel said

" It's not your fault… Its mine I didn't tell you"

" Jasmine what happened to you is not your fault., it will never be the victim's fault okay?"

" Alright" Sebastian gave them the plates and they continued to eat there meal… The rest of the year flew by Ciel's Birthday came but Ciel wouldn't allow a party.

They year after that Jasmine Bought him several gifts and invited a few friends but yet he still didn't seem to enjoy it at all… now that Ciel was turned 14 and Jasmine was now 18 she had planned a secret party that the made sure he wouldn't find out about.. It would have all of his favorite foods and his closet friends.

It had been two years, almost a whole other year had past and It was Ciel's Birthday once again December .14th. Jasmine , Mey-Rin, Bard, And Finni had planned out the whole party once again. The would invite all of their friend's ( Except : Alois And Claude ) and it would go from 9:00pm to 11:00pm. Bard had thought it would be funny to bring beer to the party and see how drunk Sebastian can get within two hours. Jasmine had been trying to throw a birthday party for Ciel for the past two years that she's be here but Ciel refused every time.

" Maybe Grell Will get lucky " Bard said.

" That's My Boyfriend your talking about ass wipe !" Jasmine said with anger in her voice

" Calm Down toots don't let those huge jugs of your pop out of your top! For go sake look I can see the crack were the tits are divided ! "

" WHY I NEVER!" Jasmine said as she bitch smacked Bard across that face

" Jasmine wait! " Said Mey-Rin

" Bard have you been drinking?"

" Yes, have you been ageing ? "

Ignoring what Bard had just said Mey-Rin asked " How many beers did you have ?"

" Like two maybe three Big Gulp drinks !"

" Why don't we get you to bed ? "

" No go fuck your self ! "

It took all of there strength to get him out of his clothes and into bed but when they tried to put his pajama's on he fused and got on top of Mey-Rin

" Let's Go Mey-Rin … I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK"

" BARD GET THE FUCK OFF ME ! "

" YOU KNOW YOU LOVE MY BIG ASS PENIS "

" Yes I do love your penis because it is big but I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU "

" Come on Mey-Rin let's Have a little fun tonight I have a corn-dog "

" you mean a condom ? "

" That's the word I was looking for! " Bard said as he pointed toward his head

" Finni ? " Jasmine said

" Yeah Jasmine "

" MEY-RIN'S GETTING RAPED AND WE GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE"

" GOOD PLAN "

" Guys don't leave me ! Get this fuckwad off me ! " Mey-Rin Screamed

" Come On Mey-Rin ever since we went on vacation with the Young Master I've had my eye on your smokin' hot body every time I see you I get a boner and right now I want to put the boner to use."

" Oh Bard … "

" Yes ?"

" You always know what to say …. Fuck Me Fuck Me Now !"

"THOSE ARE THE WORDS I WAS LOOKING TO HEAR! LET'S DO IT ! I AM BE BOB THE BUILDER AND YOU CAN BE MY TRUSTY HAMMER AND I'LL NAIL YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!"

" YES BARD, YES BARD , YES DO IT NOW, DO IT NOW NAIL ME NAIL ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" Bard then laid Mey-Rin on the bed and un-did her uniform.

" Oh Bard your hands are so cold there making me so horny!"

" Then I got a good place for them to go… " Bard quickly undid her bra and slipped off her underwear and placed his hands right on her vagina and then ,He laid right on top of her .

" Oh Bard , "

" Oh Mey-Rin… I Love You!"

" I Love You To Bard …. NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SEXY !" Mey-Rin Said.

Bard got up , slipped on the condom and laid back down in bed, He got on top of Mey-Rin and placed his Penis into her whole.

" Oh Mey-Rin… I'm not hurting you am I ?"

" No Bard … It's … It's so … so cold!" Mey-Rin Said with sexual thrill in her voice.

Bard then began to move his dick up and down to please Mey-Rin

" Oh Bard! Oh Bard! Oh Bard!"

" It's Big Isn't it ? "

" Yes Bard , Very Big ! "

There little sex scene carried on about an hour. Bard fell asleep but Mey-Rin was still awake

" My God Did I really just let that happen just now ?! Well It's time to forget "She quickly put Bard under the blankets , gave him a kiss good-bye and whispered " I'll Be Back…. " In his ear . Bard then grab her wrist and said " Hurry back beautiful … I'm not done with you yet … ". Mey-Rin began to blush. She slipped on her uniform and hurried out to help with the party.

" Wow guys you did all this in an hour ? " Mey-Rin said shocked as she looked around the hall and say tables, plates, and food all around.

" It isn't that hard …. " Finni said

" So how was your little Rape party with Bard ? " Jasmine said

" It wasn't rape.. I agreed to it…" Mey-Rin Spoke.

" NO WAY ! So you guys are like …. Dating now ? "

" Well I wouldn't think so…. We were both drunk… Which reminds me I should get in the shower to wipe away the smell of beer off me "

" Well You do that and make sure Bard is okay … I don't want him smell like beer before that party even begins " Jasmine Said

" Alright I'll put him in the shower too."

" Mey-Rin … You might need to help him … I've seen Bard drunk before and he can't do anything by himself… " Finni said.

" Then explain why he just fucked me up the ass …. "

" That I can't explain to you… Just help him the last time he took a shower drunk he thought he was drowning… " Finni said

" Okay what ever you say Finni .. " Mey-Rin ran back into bard's room threw his robe on and helped him up the stairs into the shower.

" Okay Bard… I'll be in the other bathroom across the hall Okay ? "

" No Mey-Rin … Come stay with me … Take a Shower with me ! "

" Well … Okay . "

" YAY! " Bard took off his robe and jumped into the shower. He turned on the water and waited for Mey-Rin to get in to …

" Come On Mey-Rin ! "

" I Don't Know Bard… "

" Come On !" Bard said as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the shower. The both of them in the shower turned Bard on so he began to fuck her again.

And Full of sexual thriller Mey-Rin started to laugh with pleasure " Bard Stop That ! " She Screamed. " No Never ! " They began to fuck each other again and again. They were so loud Jasmine, And Finni could hear them.

" Oh My God ! " Finni said

" There they go again…. She better not get pregnant !"

" That would be hilarious ! "

" It kind of would be… But enough jokes we have to get this party set up for my brother ! He doesn't know that We planned something ! "

" Okay lets go! "

Finni and Jasmine finished setting up the party An hour before all the guests got there

" Good now we have some time to sit down and catch our breathes !" Finni said

" I know right… god I moved faster than I do on stage !"

Back Upstairs Bard and Mey-Rin were still in the shower screaming yelling , and laughing as loud as they could. All this noise made Ciel very worried and scared to see what the hell was going on in the bathroom.

" Sebastian … Go see what those two are doing in there would you ? "

" As you wish Master. " Sebastian walked out of the study and into the bathroom where Mey-Rin and Bard were in the shower and without knocking Sebastian opened the door and with a stern voice

" What the hell are you to doing in here !" Bard and Mey-Rin had failed to notice that Sebastian was in the bath as well.

" OH BARD , YES BARD ,YES !" Mey-Rin Screamed.

Still very pissed he opened the shower curtain and noticed Mey-Rin bent over and Bard putting his Penis into Her ass !

" What the hell are you to doing !" he said

" Oh My God Sebastian ! " Mey-Rin yelled. both her and Bard looked up at him.

" Are you guys… Fucking each other in the bathroom were our Young Master bathes … ! "

" Yes… You want in Sebastian! " Bard said still somewhat drunk.

" No I don't want in ! I want you two to stop FUCKING around in the shower and help with this party right now ! there is now a fourteen year old boy down the hall and he could hear your sex talk ! Now knock it off ! "

" Yes Sebastian… " They both said still in there sex pose…

" You can continue later .. Okay ?"

" Yes Sir " Sebastian walked over to get two towels and handed them to Mey-Rin.

" Now dry up !" Sebastian said as he stuck his hand out to help Mey-Rin and Bard out of the tub and into some clothes.

" So Bard does this mean were dating now ? "

" I would hope so beautiful .. " Bard lead over and kissed Mey-Rin again and again.

" ENOUGH OF THAT !" Sebastian yelled " be down stairs in ten minutes or you guys are in big trouble ! " Sebastian then walked out of the bathroom

"Well some one's on their period today " Bard Said making Mey-Rin laugh

" Tell me about it !" Mey-Rin screamed laughing

" Hey Idiots… I heard that ! "Sebastian Called back

" Oh Fuck !" Bard said

" Busted " Mey-Rin smirked.

The both of them finished drying off and getting dressed so they sat down stairs with Jasmine And Finni and awaited the guests to come.

" What were they doing in there Sebastian?" Ciel Asked

" I don't think you wish to know … My Lord "

" This is my house Sebastian now tell me what the fuck were they doing in there ! "

" Um…. Well… "

" Out with it Sebastian ! "

" Having Sex My Lord … "

" In the shower? "

" Yes My Lord…. " They both sat there in silence nothing could be said to try to fix they conversation at all…

" There better not be cum all over my bath tub ! "

" I'll be sure to double check Master.. "

" Well go do it now…"

" Yes , Master " Sebastian then walked out of the Study and into the bathroom to examine for Cum in the bath tub and there was none…

" Oh good that would have been nasty to clean! Well while I'm out of The Study I should go down stairs and see how they are going. Sebastian walked down the stairs and into the hall where he came to notice all the decorations and food set out of the tables.

"Well Done Jasmine and Finni !"

" Thank You Honey ! " Jasmine said as she ran to Sebastian and gave him a big hug.

" Why don't we sit down ? " Sebastian asked

" Alright… " Jasmine said blushing. Sebastian sat down in one of the many chairs and Jasmine followed.

" Come here Jasmine come sit on my lap ! "

" Okay Sebastian… " Jasmine said still blushing. Jasmine then walked over to Sebastian and sat on his lap.

" Your really light Jasmine ! "

" Really ? "

" Yeah ! "

Jasmine put her head on Sebastian's chest and closed her eyes

" I love you Sebastian." She whispered

" I love you too Jasmine … Now come here! " Sebastian stood up still holding Jasmine in his arms and started making out with her

" Oh Sebastian "

" Oh Jasmine ! " Sebastian lead close to her neck and began to kiss her.

" Oh Sebastian not to rough ! " They had forgotten all about Mey-Rin , Bard , and Finni.

" Guys… There's a carriage here ! " Finni said

" Oh my ! Sebastian we can continue later " Jasmine said winking at him

" Alright darling now why don't you go and slip on your dancers' outfit that I made you and all your dancer friends and start stretching for your performances." Sebastian said Hitting Jasmine on the ass. Making Jasmine blush

" Yes Sir !" Jasmine walked up stairs and into her bedroom where she did her hair and make-up and slipped on her outfit that Sebastian custom made for tonight's first performance.

" The first carriage is here !" Mey-Rin called. Sebastian , Mey-Rin , Bard and Finni walked calmly outside to greet the first guests. It was Jasmine's Dance friends they came in two carriages there was one carriage with eight boys and the other filled with eight girls

" Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor , Are servos awaits you. " They said at the same time. Sebastian helped them all out of the carriage that they come how all fit in and walked them into the house.

" Let me show you to Jasmine's room.. Shall I " Sebastian said

All the girls and boys shook there heads yes and Sebastian guided them into her room.. There was about eight girls and eight boys there wearing the same out that was the same one as Jasmine's and two other girls had a bag that held another outfit for the second and last performance of dance. ( they boys were in black pants and black jackets with no shirt underneath )

" Jasmine !" the girls screamed as the ran into her bedroom.

" Oh hey Guys! "

" Be down in ten minutes for the performances " Sebastian said walking out of her bedroom

" Yes Sebastian thank you ! " Jasmine called back

" Now that he's gone we can gossip ! " One of the girls said

" So Jasmine is that they guy you were telling us about ? Sebastian Michaelis ?! " One of the girls said

" Yup that's him… He's so perfect ! " Jasmine said

" well we should get to stretching ! "

" Okay let's start… They all walked down stairs to the main hall were all the stuff was set out against the hall and they began to practice there spins and turns , there back bends and leg extensions " After twenty minutes all the guest had arrived. There was Lao and the Girl , Grell and The Undertaker, Hannah , Elizabeth , Prince Soma and Agne, Etc. ,Etc.

" Look at all the girls ! " Lao said being a pervert as usual

" Lao! Stop that ! " Jasmine called.

" BASSIE , WHERE IS MY SWEET BASSIE ! " Grell Called out.

" I'll be right back Girls" jasmine said as she walked up to Grell and punched him in the face four times

" Listen here and listen good ! Your going to leave me brother and Sebastian alone got it ! "

" No never! Sebastian is mine "

" Grell! " Jasmine raised her fist and punched him again " That's my boyfriend PISS OFF! "

Grell became rather scared and walked away " Yes Ma'am " he spoke.

" Okay now that , that's taken care of … Let's go girls' ON STAGE ! I'll go get my brother ! " Jasmine said. All he girls got up on stage and took there positions while Jasmine Ran up the stairs into The Study where She found Ciel .

" Ciel brother ? "

" Yes Jasmine what is it ? "

" Please come down stairs we have a littler surprise for you !"

" No Jasmine I am very busy ! "

" Please Ciel ! Please ! "

" Well.. Okay "

Ciel followed Jasmine down the stair and into the Main hall were all of there friends were standing , dancing , laughing and eating.

" What is the meaning of this ! " Ciel yelled with rage

" Happy Birthday Brother ! " Jasmine said very loud .Everybody got all quiet and the noticed Ciel so they call screamed

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIEL ! " as loud as they could. After that Elizabeth ran though the crowd

" Ciel ! Ciel ! Darling ! Oh Ciel ! " Lizzie ran up the stairs and gave Ciel a big hug!" Oh Ciel I haven't seen you in so long ! How are you darling ! "

" I'm fine Elizabeth . "

" I told you for the last time Call me LIZZIE! "

" So you threw me a party!? "

" Of course we did brother ! We wanted to do something special for you ! "

" Well Thank You but I'm not a party type of guy "

" Oh please Ciel ! " Lizzie said " Please stay down here with us and all of your friends ! Please ! "

" Well… Okay Elizabeth" Ciel was always a sucker for Lizzie when she wanted him to do something .. It was like he couldn't tell her No.

" Yay!" Lizzie screamed

" Jasmine why are you in a dance performance outfit ? "

" Because my dance friends are here and we are do a performance for you ! "

" Oh well then… "

" Come On Ciel let's go watch !" Lizzie said pulling on Ciel's arm and dragging him down the stairs.

" Well see you guys later!" Jasmine winked as she ran to all her friends and got into position. " Okay Sebastian play music!"

" Now if everybody could please settle down for the dance performance of London's very own dance group ! " the room got all quiet and the music began. The Girl's Got off stage and the Boy dancers came on then the song Glad You Came by The Wanted began to play and the dancing began! Girls were flying in the air! There was Pair dancing ( Girl and Boy dancing ) and flashing lights ! There were gymnastics being done and all these wonderful lefts and full splits ! Am caught every ones eyes ! They girls were acting sexy … Almost acting like they worked at a strip club but it wasn't that bad. All the guys stared and stared and then the first performance was over and it was time for the second one to begin.

It was a trio with Jasmine , her friend Sam, and her other friend Luna. The wore Black leather outfits with black hats and they danced to the Song Werk by Jasmine V. After there performance it was time for a solo act with Jasmine only ! it was her birthday gift to Ciel . She danced to the song Cendrillion by Vocaloid. She wore a blue and black outfit and carried a large glow stick in her hand. She did back flips back hand springs and much more amazing gymnastic like things Sebastian made the lights flicker with blue and green lights all over the place! Jasmine did amazing turns were she balanced herself on one leg as she stretched the other one died straight in the air while she turned , She was able to turn on her left leg as she bent it all the way down to the ground and back up again ! She did the moon walk and wowed everybody in the crowd ! and when she was finished they all got back up on stage and took a bow! They reset of the party was fun . Everybody was laughing and dancing. But Jasmine and Sebastian had planned a fun Surprise for the Young Master . He would take time to ballroom dance with Lizzie just like she had always wanted ! by that time it was !10:30 and most of the people went home. Leave it just . Sebastian, Jasmine , Finni, Mey-Rin, Bard, Lao and his girl , Grell , Undertaker, Lizzie and her Maid, Prince Soma and Agne, and Hannah .

" And Now it's time for the Young Master to dance with his fiancé " Sebastian called out

" Wait What ! " Ciel called out with a rage

" Come on Ciel ! " Lizzie said pulling him by the hand

" Lizzie I don't want to dance "

" Oh Please Ciel ! Please! Please! Please! Please ! Please! "

" Okay fine " Lizzie and Ciel started dancing and everybody thought it was so cute ! They looked adorable and Ciel … He was actually smiling again

" Ciel Your Smiling ! " Lizzie said as Ciel Dunked her and pulled her back up.

" I am ! my God I Am! … "

Everybody looked at him with shock ! He hasn't smiled since he lost his parents and now its back.

" Jasmine ?" Sebastian called "may I have this dance ? "

" Well of course ! " Sebastian Grabbed Jasmine's Hand and brought her to the dance floor.

" Hey Bard! " Jasmine Called out " Turn on Never close our eyes by Adam Lambert ! "

" Got it ! " Bard then turned it on And Sebastian and Jasmine started to dance Ciel gladly did as well. And after dancing Bard pulled out some beers.

" Hey Sebastian want one ? " He called out

" Hell fucking yeah I want one bitch ! " Sebastian said

Sebastian and Jasmine sat down and they started Drinking bottle after Bottle. BY this time Hannah had gone home as did Grell and The Undertaker … Along with Prince Soma and Agne.

" Sebastian Sweetie don't you think you should slow down ! "

" No …No .. I'm a .. I' a Fine Fine that's the word I'm looking for ! HA HA ! " Sebastian said as he reached for another beer

" Sebastian that's your tenth one ! Stop it ! " Jasmine yelled

" Well Jasmine you were drinking too you know " Ciel said

" Yes but I only had four and then I stopped Ciel. "

" Hey Where Is that Sebastian Michaelis Guy he told me he would give me 50 dollars if I took off all my clothes off"

" Sebastian your clearly drunk !I order you to go to bed Now ! " Ciel said in a harsh voice

" No.. No…No Ciell Sleep Is for Pusses and I am man! "

" Sebastian get your ass in bed now ! "

"Ciel I'm scared !" Lizzie said

" it's okay Lizzie he wouldn't hurt you "

Okay Ciel " Lizzie said grabbing on to Ciel's Arm.

" But he's naked! " Lizzie called

" My god Man Cover Yourself ! " Ciel Said

" I Don't want to you bloody little wanker ! " Sebastian called

" Sebastian what did you just call me ! "

" I just called you a.. a… A cryonic Masturbator! HAHAHA"

" Mey-Rin put a robe on him and help him up stairs " Ciel Ordered

" No Ciel …. DON'T LET HER TAKE ME UP STAIRS SHE'S GOING TO TOUCH MY PENIS AND MAKE ME DO AWFUL THINGS TO HER ! SHE'S A RAPIEST ! NOTHING BUT A RAPIEST ! "

" Fine… Jasmine can you take this drunk motherfucker upstairs please "

" Okay Ciel … " Jasmine said

" Yay ! Jasmine " Sebastian called " You can touch my penis any day you want to ! Go on touch it ! TOUCH IT ! "

" Sebastian not right now ! Get up those stairs now ! We are dating not having sex !

" Ciel … Ciel guess what ? "

" Oh my god ! What Sebastian !"

" I fucked your mother … BEON THE GRAVE ! "

" That's nice Sebastian "

" Her Tits are fabulous ! "

" Sebastian ! You had sex with another woman !" Jasmine yelled

" No shhh I'm lying !... His mom's not really died shhh…. "

" Shut Up Sebastian get up stairs" Jasmine walked Sebastian up Stairs. Everybody had gone home except for Lizzie and Her maid because they fall asleep on the couch

" Jasmine ! " Ciel called

" Yes Ciel ? Do you need me to help you get ready for bed ? " Jasmine said

" Yes Please"

Jasmine took over Ciel's pants , his jacket and eye patch and laid him down in bed " Good-night Ciel "

" Good-Night Jasmine "

" What do you want me to do with Lizzie and her Maid girl? "

Ciel had already fallen asleep and didn't answer her question. Jasmine had noticed that Lizzie had fallen asleep in Ciel's lap and that were she wanted to wake up So Jasmine carried Lizzie to Ciel's Bed Room and place Lizzie on the side of him. After putting her to bed she Took the Maid girl and put her in her own room. Jasmine was use to sleeping in Sebastian's room because that's where she stood most of her nights Since Claude Raped her . She didn't like sleeping alone , it was okay because she and Sebastian Had been dating for a year in advanced. This was the first birthday party since she has been there that she had throw for him, the last few time he got very mad at her. She walked into Sebastian's bedroom took off her dress and slipped on her night gown and laid down in bed near Sebastian He then took his arm rapped it around her body and unzipped his pants.

" No Sebastian . "

" But Jasmine! " Sebastian yelled still somewhat drunk that had faded off a little bit because of all the rest.

" Sebastian ! Lower your voice !"

" Okay…" Sebastian said as he rolled over to his side and closed his eyes once again .Still a little upset that Sebastian had tried to make a move but feeling guilty she rolled over and began to hold Sebastian tightly and grasping onto his arm as they cuddled the night away. But make down stairs Mey-Rin and Bard were in Mey-Rin's room having sex once again for the third time in one day.

" Bard!" Mey-Rin screamed with thrill

"Mey-Rin lower your voice! You'll wake the Young Master !"

" Sorry Bard, Darling"

" It's Fine … Now where were we ? "

" Bard I think I want to pack it in for the night, I'm really tired and we had work in the morning"

" But Mey-Rin!"

" Bard! Go to sleep!"

" Fine.. Can we still cuddle?"

"Of Course! Get over here you". Bard then got close to Mey-Rin ,rapped his arms around her waist and gave her a hug. They fell asleep in the same position.

" I Don't Know If It's The Beer Talking But I Love You Mey-Rin."

" I Love You Too Bard"

" Well Good Night"

" Good Night to you too." And then they fell asleep. In the morning they woke up at about 7:30.

" Good Morning Sweetie."Mey-Rin spoke with a pleasant and normal voice because her glasses were not on.

"Good Morning … Mey-Rin! What Happened last night … More like the whole day yesterday! I don't remember a thing"

" That's because you spent the whole time drunk and having sex. "

" With Who Mey-Rin…And why the hell am I in your bed"

" With me Silly… And that's why your in my bed … Don't you remember ? "

" Well , Now that I think about it yeah.. .I remember last night and I now remember why I'm in your bed "

"Why don't you get in the shower Sweetie ? And I'll go get your clothes for you. "

" Okay." Bard said as he stood up out of bed.

" Here put this on" Mey-Rin said as she handed Bard a towel that was sitting on her desk

" Okay."

" Hey Bard can you hand me your dress shirt that you were wearing last night so I can go get your clothes?"

" Yeah sure. " Bard threw Mey-Rin his shirt and she put it on, Buttoning the last button not to scared Finni when she walked in.

" I'll be right back." Mey-Rin got up and went to walk out of the room to get Bard's Clothes for the morning

"I'll see you later than , Hot stuff" Bard said walking out of Mey-Rin's room and smacking her on the ass making her smile.

" Oh, Okay see you later then. " Giving Bard a sexy and flirty kiss. Mey-Rin walked out of her room and into Bard and Finni's room to go and get his clothes out of his closet when Finni woke up.

" Oh Good Morning Finni " Mey-Rin said as Finni sat up in bed , rubbing his eyes to see clearly.

" Good Morning Mey-Rin… Wait Mey-Rin what are you doing in Bard's shirt"

" Well… " She Started

" You know I think I rather not know but what the hell are you doing in our room? "

" Well Bard woke up and went to go take a shower so I told him I would get his clothes."

" Well you could do that but looking that sexy!"

" What do you mean? " Mey-Rin said

" Your in a white somewhat see thru dress shirt where you can see your bra and underwear, Plus, your not wearing any pants !"

" Oh Sorry Finni! I didn't mean to show up like this! I didn't realize that I looked 'Sexy'"

" It's fine … go get out of here , go give bard his clothes. "

" Okay. " Mey-Rin then walked out of the room and up the stairs into the shower where Bard was. She then noticed that the Young Master nor Sebastian was out of bed.

" Well that's a little strange… The Young Master is not out of bed ! Nor is Sebastian and he never sleeps. Before bring Bard his clothes , She walked into her Young Lord's bedroom where she opened the curtains

" My Lord, It's time to wake up." Ciel then sat up in bed.

" Where is Sebastian ? Why did he not wake me up!"

" I don't know My Lord but don't worry your up now, and I figured that you would want to spend the day here so a canceled all your plans for the day"

" Okay, Thank You."

" Oh and My Lord?"

" Yes Mey-Rin ? "

" Why is Lady Elizabeth in your bed ?"

" What Elizabeth! What are you doing in here !" Lizzie then sat up with a confused look on her face wondering why and how she got into Ciel's Bed and into his bedroom.

" Ciel! I have no idea !"

" Well then that's a little weird.. Oh wait! Jasmine must have put you in here because you fell a sleep in my lap."

" Oh then that explains a lot Ciel!"

" Why Yes, Yes it does". The kids got out of bed and Lizzie ran up it give Ciel a big hug

" Oh Ciel Darling, I Love You , Your So Cute !" Lizzie Screamed hugging and cuddling Ciel

" Come On Lizzie Let's go for a walk" Ciel said taking Lizzie in the hand.

" OKAY!" Lizzie said With happiness in her voice ,considering that Ciel was always in a bad mood. Ciel And Lizzie then walked outside and walking hand by hand Leaving Mey-Rin in the room by her-self.

" My Lord!" Mey-Rin Screamed trying to get Ciel's attention before he reached the door.

" Yes Mey-Rin what is it , I'm with my fiancé?!"

" Please come here I don't want you to catch a cold without being properly dressed!" After saying that Ciel then walked back up the stairs and into his bedroom closing the door so he could get dresses with Mey-Rin's help.

" Thank You…" Ciel mumbled walking out of his room and back down the stairs were he had left Lizzie Standing." Now Let's Go" Ciel Stated Boldly making Lizzie blush"

" Yes , Ciel " Lizzie said softly as they continued to walk hand and hand outside the house. Mey-Rin was then again in the room by herself with bard's clothes.

" Oh My I forgot about Bard!" Mey-Rin said taking his clothes in her hands and running to the bathroom where he was showering "Bard can I come in ?" Mey-Rin said quietly

" Of Course come on in " Bard said as he opened the door a crack to let Mey-Rin in the room.

" Oh here you go your clothes". Mey-Rin walked into the room noticing that Bard was naked and not even wearing a towel.

" Bard! Why aren't you in a towel !"

" I thought this would be a better way to greet you !"

" Bard !"

" Sorry Bad time for a joke sweetie!"

" It's fine . Just get dressed and meet me down stairs in ten minutes . Okay?"

" I don't want to get dress , can you help me ? "

" Oh fine come here !" Mey-Rin said kinda frustrated

" Oh come on Mey-Rin don't be like that"

" Fine " Mey-Rin then placed his clothes on top of the hamper and got his shirt. She then began to put it on him and button it all the way down , leaving the few top buttons undone. She then lend over and Kissed his lips tightly

" Wow Mey-Rin. That was un excepted "

" That's How I roll sweetie" Now come here. They than began to kiss again and again till the fell on the floor Bard laying down and Mey-Rin on top of him.

" Are we really going to do this again Bard?"

" Why not?"

" Good Point. " He then pulled a condom out of the cabinet that held all of his things and slipped it on.

" Ready for this ?" Bard said pointing at his dick.

" Why Not ? " Mey-Rin said with a flirty accent

" I Like the sound of that voice " Bard began to Flirt back.

" Oh Shut up and Kiss me"

" Yes Ma'am! " He then rolled her on the floor and undid his top that she was wearing. He then began to kiss her body and that's wear they stood for sometime .

Jasmine And Sebastian were still in bed cuddling up a storm ,till Sebastian woke up laying on his back with Jasmine rapped around his waist and her head placed on his eight pack of abs with her brown hair flowing up on his chest and neck. He then began to stroke her hair gently and then she woke up. " Good-Morning Sebastian"

" Good-Morning Sweetie " He Said with a smile on his face.

" How are you feeling after all that beer you had last night?"

" Just fine , Just a little bit of a headache."

" Same here… Putting you to bed last night was down right awful!"

" Why was I really that drunk!? "

" Sweetie you told my brother that you fucked his mother beyond the grave."

" Oh Shit!"

" Yeah…. It was really bad."

" What else did I do? "

" Well when Ciel told Mey-Rin to take you bed you called her a rapist and you said she was going to touch your Penis"

" Damn I really was drunk!"

" Yes .. You also said you were going to tell Ciel a story about the Little Penis That could… Then you pointed at him and Lizzie…"

" That's kind of funny"

" Yeah it was…we should probably get up Ciel overslept."

" Who cares it was a big party last night"

" Yeah he didn't go to bed till midnight same with Lizzie and Paula…"

" Where did you put Lizzie?"

" In Ciel's Bed"

" That's going to make for some morning…"

" Yeah Happy Birthday Ciel!" Jasmine joked.

" So what do you want to do?" Sebastian asked Jasmine…

" I got an idea" Jasmine said Kissing Sebastian over again

" I like the way you think Jasmine" Sebastian said with a flirty voice. They began to have sex, That's when Ciel and Lizzie woke up to the loud Banging of Sebastian's Dick in Jasmine's Vagina. A week later is when Jasmine found out she was Pregnant. She had gone to the doctor from her ankles suddenly swelling and that's when her doctor told her she was having a baby Of course Jasmine was happy but was Shocked and Scared not knowing how Sebastian, Her brother and the others were going to take it. She decided to go to Lao and Ran-Mao and see what they had to say about it … She was Scared more like Afraid that a human being was going to come out of her body in nine months.. And she didn't know what to do.

"Lao… Ran-Mao can I talk to you?" Jasmine said walking up to the both of them that where sitting on the couch making out.

" Why of course… What is it? " Lao said looking up at Jasmine as did Ran-Mao

" Well I have something to tell you both… And I only come to you because you are my closest friends and to be honest I trust you more…"

" Alright …. What is it ? "

"Well… I'm…I'm…I'm Pregnant." She stuttered

" That's wonderful Jasmine!" Lao Said

" Who's the Dad?"

" Sebastian of course!"

" Your carrying a Demon's baby?! " Ran-Mao said

" Yes… Why ?"

" Oh no reason it's just a little different for a human to carry a Demon's child… You don't know if it will be full Demon or Full Human"

" Well that's okay with me I will still love my baby no matter what… I'm just scared"

" Why is that ?" Lao asked

" I don't know how Sebastian is going to take it…. What if he doesn't want a child! What if he leaves me!" Jasmine cried.

" Oh he wouldn't do that!" Lao said

" He loves you… he told me I bet he would be so happy to know that the one he loves is having his baby!" Ran-Mao said

" Really?"

" Yes.. If you want us to we will go with you to tell your brother and Sebastian" Lao said

" Okay". That afternoon Lao, Ran-Mao and Jasmine went back to estate and Jasmine sat everybody down at the dining room table.

" Is there something you need to talk to us about Jasmine?" Ciel asked

" Yes Brother there is… But you must Promise you will not get mad at anything I am about to say. "

" I promise." Ciel said. Jasmine quickly looked at Lao and Ran-Mao who were sharing a sit like they did all the time they both looked back at her and they nodded there head as to say… Yes go with it… "

" Well I'm…I'm…"

" Your What?" Sebastian interrupted

" I'm… Pregnant" Jasmine said

" YOUR WHAT?! " Sebastian, Ciel, Mey-Rin , Bard, And Finni Flipped. The breaking news made Sebastian Fainted… " I KNEW HE WOULDN'T BE HAPPY!" Jasmine cried to Lap and Ran-Mao. He fell to the floor and woke up 20 minutes later. Ciel and everyone had gotten Jasmine to clam down and when Sebastian opened his eyes She rushed to him and helped him up. " Oh Sebastian are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine" He replied " I can't believe your pregnant! I'm so happy!" Sebastian said with thrill. Ciel was the only one who was pissed.

" Sebastian get over her and get on your knees!"

" What My Lord!"

" GET THE FUCK ON YOUR KNEES!" He screamed

" Yes Master" He walked toward Ciel and got on his knees. Ciel then began to yell

" YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT! YOU HAD SEX WITH MY SISTER! YOU FUCKING BASTERED! "

" I don't see the problem My Lord please explain."

" you got my sister pregnant! She going to have your kid! "

" My lord she is 18 and it is legal for my to have had sex with her… I hope you know that!"

" Yes I know that ! I'm still pretty pissed that you fucked my sister!"

" Well twice My Lord.."

" That's It!" Ciel grabbed the vase on the end table and went to whack him with it.

" No brother stop it!" Jasmine screamed pulling the pot out of his hands and placing it back on the end table. " It's not just his fault… It's my fault too ! I'm the on having the child not him ! Leave him alone!" Jasmine Screamed

" Yes but it was his seed that dowsed your womb!"

" It doesn't matter! It's still our Child and it's going to be your niece or nephew so get over it ! I AM 18 YEARS OLD AND AM AN ADULT I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO HAVE SEX WITH ANYBODY I CHOICE! WHICH MEANS IF ITS LEGAL FOR ME TO HAVE SEX IT'S LEGAL FOR ME TO HAVE A CHILD !" Jasmine screamed. " You don't need to protect me anymore… I'm old enough now… it's time for me to take care of myself. And for me to take care of you"

" Alright Jasmine I understand … Your right I can't keep denying that your older now and you don't need me in your life anymore "

" Ciel… I'm always going to need you no matter how old we get your still my brother and I love you I just don't need you to protect me that's what I have a Sebastian for he's the father of this baby and he will love us and protect us no matter what happens"

" I love you too Jasmine" . Jasmine walked up to Ciel and gave him a hug. " Ciel when you and Lizzie have kids you protect them no matter what happens.. You still have to protect Lizzie She is still yours forever and always and so will your children" That night they all went to sleep with happy dreams and thoughts. Sebastian and Jasmine where the last ones to go to sleep that night, Sebastian was still in a little shock that he was having a child but it was all worth it , to see the one he loved so much to be with him forever and to know that his Son or Daughter would be here in nine months. Jasmine knew what was going to happen to her body. She saw her mother go thru it and now, it was her turn to have a child. She knew that her stomach would get big, she would be throwing up non stop, Cravings, over emotional , Swelled ankles, Everything but she had no idea how much she was really going thru. Sebastian and Jasmine laid down in bed Cuddling each other like they did every night since they started to share a bedroom.

" Sebastian?" Jasmine whispered

" Yes Honey?"

" What do you think our baby will be? A Boy or A Girl?" Jasmine said rubbing her tummy gently

" I don't know… Maybe a Boy."

" What would you like to have?"

" Well it doesn't matter to me. As long as our baby is in great health and will live on for a long time."

" Oh Sebastian"

" Oh Jasmine" Sebastian leaded close to her and gave her a kiss.

" This is why we are together. Because I love you and You love me and together we will both love this child no mater what"

" Yes Jasmine And I promise what ever happens I will always love you and I will always find a way to be with you and our unborn child throughout our life together.". Sebastian began to careness her, Moving his hands up and down her back, Around her breasts , And down her sides, Moving down her thighs and legs. He then began to kiss her and laid her flat down on the back. " I don't know Sebastian I'm kinda tired.." Jasmine said. " Don't worry… Take this as my thank you gift for bring our child into this world… And for going nine months with this baby." Sebastian took off her night gown slowly, He began to kiss her neck and please Jasmine, " This is something we've never done before Sebastian" Jasmine said. " Well because this night… Is very, Very Special to me " Sebastian began to careness her throughout her body making her laugh with sexual thrill in her voice.

"Oh Sebastian!" Jasmine laughed Sexually. Her laughing was some what loud but it was loud enough to wake her brother up in the process And as Ciel woke up still Half asleep he walked down the hall and into the door way of Sebastian's Bedroom. He was so tired that he didn't even know they were having sex, He didn't even notice that they were both naked under the blankets with Sebastian on top of his sister. " My Lord what are you doing in here?" Sebastian questioned as he quickly got off Jasmine and covered her breasts up with the blankets. " Sebastian I want a drink of water.." Ciel said still half asleep. " Here you go My Lord fresh water" Sebastian said handing his Master the cold glass of water sitting on his end table." Thank You Sebastian." Ciel then walked out of his room and back into his own where he tucked himself back in bed and fell asleep…

" Thank god he was half asleep" Jasmine said with relief.

" I Know… We would have been screwed"

" We were until he walked in" Jasmine joked. " Now where were we?"

" Right about here" Sebastian said crawling back on top of her.

" Now I remember.."Jasmine said with a flirty voice. Sebastian Continued, He large and big penis was making Jasmine feel Safe and Warm in his bed, In his arms. Sebastian himself was getting rather tired himself, I guess form all the excitement of the day he had drained a lot of his energy down the tubes. He Laid back down near Jasmine and began to hold her tightly , close to his body He then quickly moved his hands toward her breasts and began to squeeze then ever so gently so it wouldn't hurt but still give her that sexual thrill throughout her body and the sexual shiver that went up her spine and chilled her to the bone. " Oh Sebastian Stop that it , it tickles!" Jasmine said laughing. " Do you really want me to stop? " Sebastian asked. " No of course not, Keep doing it, it's helping me fall asleep" Sebastian did as he was told and continued to squeeze her breasts till she fell asleep, Afterwards Sebastian had pasted out around midnight . The night morning Jasmine was up bright and early for an unruling surprise. It was about 4:30 in the morning when she ran to the bathroom and began to throw up " My god that's awful!" Jasmine said loudly, She then began to throw up and throw up … She went without notice for about 3 and a half hours when Ciel had discovered her with her head in the toilet and hair flipped over almost long enough to hit the water of the toilet. " Jasmine!" Ciel screamed. " Are you okay!?"

" Oh yeah brother I'm fine… Just a little morning sickness is all."

"Well give me your hair… it's all in your way" Ciel rushed over to his sister, Grabbed her hair and pulled it back in a pony tail with a hair tie. " Thank You brother." Jasmine said right before she vomited again.

" You look so tired. How long have you been in here?!"

" Not long at all Ciel… Only Since 4:30"

" You've been here for more than three hours and didn't say anything to Sebastian?!"

" Yes , well I didn't want to bother him "

" Jasmine! You have every right to, he is the one who did this to you!"

" It's fine Ciel leave him be."

" No it's not fine… SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN! GET INT HERE NOW!" Ciel screamed

" Yes My Lord what is it " Sebastian said bursting thru the door of the bathroom.

" You stay here with your Girlfriend who has her head in the toilet because of you!"

" Oh my god that's right first stage of pregnancy: Morning Sickness.."

" Which is another way to say.. Vomiting… Now you stay with my sister until she is done throwing up got it..?"

" Yes My Lord." Sebastian Kneeled on the floor beside Jasmine till she was done throwing up, He had a rag in his hand that was placed on her back to show he was there for her. And as she lifted her head from the toilet Sebastian handed her the rag so she could wipe her mouth. " Thank You Sebastian." Jasmine said grabbing the rag from his hand. She quickly wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth. They both of them walked down the stairs into the living room Where Prince Soma , Agni and a few other guests where sitting.

" Jasmine! So we heard from Lao and Ran-Mao… Your having a baby!" Grell screamed with his gay voice that for some reason came out all of a sudden.

" Yes it's true." Jasmine said looking at Sebastian as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

" Oh My we are so happy for you!" Hannah said as she ran up to her Best friend and gave her a hug. " We are so throwing you a shower!"

" Aww. " Jasmine said "Thanks Hannah."

" Is it true? Your having a baby?" Lizzie said standing up from the couch where she was sitting near Ciel and Paula.

"Yes Lizzie it is true… Your going to be an aunt!" Jasmine said poking her nose.

"Really an Auntie… Does that mean Ciel will be an Uncle?"

"Why Yes it does" Sebastian said. " Which would make me apart of your family too"

" Yay! Sebastian is apart of our family now!" Lizzie said

" Yes because he will be the father of your new niece or nephew which would make Sebastian Your Brother-In-Law!" Jasmine said.

" Oh Goodie!" Lizzie said giving Jasmine a hug then running back to her seat. " Hear that Ciel? Your going to be an Uncle and I'm going to be an Aunt and that baby will be our Niece or Nephew ! I'm so excited!"

" Yes Elizabeth I am too" Ciel said with the first smile on his face in a while… After the First month of pregnancy. Jasmine had stopped throwing up and the Carvings plus the emotions were getting almost to much for Sebastian to handle. That morning Jasmine had woken up late, When she opened her eyes in was 9:30 in the morning and as she looked in the mirror she noticed how big she had gotten. " OH MY GOD !" Jasmine Screamed . The sound of her Screaming Alerted her brother who was in the Study, As well as Sebastian who was in the Study as well The screams also alerted Mey-Rin, Bard and Finni who were in the back yard " Jasmine are you okay!" They all yelled as they all ran into Sebastian and Jasmine's bedroom. " No I'm not!" Jasmine cried" I'M HUGE!" She covered her face with her hands. " Oh no,no,no Jasmine your not huge your just showing a health sign that the baby is growing" Sebastian said as he walked over to her and comforted her. " Oh Sebastian your so clam and understanding and I don't dissevered you at all !" She cried some more. " Oh no Jasmine you disserve me " Sebastian said placing her head on his chest. " Right Guys?" They all nodded yes and the room became silent, Sebastian standing there holding Jasmine in his arms began to stroke her hair , which calmed her down even more. " Sebastian…"She sniffled " will I be normal again?"

" Of course you will… Only a few more months to go and we will have our beautiful child in our arms. And he was right only eight more months to go and she would be back to normal.. Holding their child in her arms as she carried for it and watched it walk off to school. Jasmine still danced and danced until her ankles became so swollen that she couldn't dance anymore.

Months, Months, Months later Jasmine was already eight months pregnant and by this time she had, had enough with the swollen ankles, Not being able to dance, Everything! She was so done but if we at this time when Hannah, Ciel, Lizzie and all of her friends had put together a baby shower for her.

" Thank You guys for all the gifts.. I'm so happy right now I think I might need a little of the wine " Jasmine joked " glug glug glug !" Jasmine then began to laughed which turned into tears. " I'm sorry my emotions are just crazy right now" She said crying. " Oh it's okay Jasmine one more month and that baby will be ready to break free. Jasmine and Sebastian had turned Jasmine's old room into the baby room, the walls where yet to be painted without knowing the gender of the child, But they had still bought a carriage, changing table, a crib, and the rest of the stuffs where gifts : Bottles, Binkies, Bibs, Toys, Teething Rings all of the stuff they would need to help with this child. That next month was June, Jasmine was now nine months pregnant and was ready to have her and Sebastian's child.

" I can't wait Sebastian" Jasmine said walking into the baby room and sitting down in the rocking Chair that Grell had bought her.

" I know neither can I in a few weeks our baby will be here and our family would become whole."

"That's right Sebastian. And it's all thanks to you… You're the one who gave me your seed and placed it inside me, Which gave us this child."

" But Honey, you're the one who carried this child for nine months.. You deserve all of the credit"

" Sebastian… we are going to make such great Parents in two weeks… I can't wait"

" Yes we are"

Two weeks later it was early in the morning Jasmine had gotten up . Ciel, Sebastian and Jasmine where planning on going to Prince Soma's Ball that he decided to throw for Jasmine and the soon arrival of Her new child. All of there friends where going to be there and she was so happy that she was going to see them for the first time in a few months. Elizabeth had spent the night at the household just because Ciel wanted her to be there and to have them show up together. Jasmine was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when she noticed she was getting terrible pains in the sides of her stomach every ten minutes and then she realized it… "Sebastian, Ciel, Everybody!" She yelled. " I think… I think it's time… I think it's time.. The baby is coming!"

" THE BABY IS WHAT?!" Sebastian Screamed! " It's too early!, I'm not ready for this!"

" Sebastian.. It's fine, were not early, well by a week but, come on let's get to the hospital"

" MY LORD!, MY LORD!" Sebastian Screamed running down the stairs looking for Ciel, who was sitting with Lizzie and Paula who was doing Lizzie's hair." Sebastian lower your voice, now what is it" Ciel said.

" Jasmine is going into labor! Let's go we have to go now!"

" Sebastian, Sebastian calm down everything is going to be fine." Mey-Rin called walking into the bedroom.

" Okay Mey-Rin I'm calm, I'm calm NOW WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO!" Sebastian screamed.

" Sebastian you know what to do, your just drawing a blank because your flipping out , now let's go get Jasmine, get her in the carriage and get her to the hospital where your baby can be born." Mey-Rin said in a clam voice.

" I'm afraid we cant go to the hospital" Sebastian said finally calm.

"Why is that?" Mey-Rin said.

" Because that baby, could be part demon or full demon, We will not know until it is born and if we go to the hospital and it ends up being a demon, There is a good chance that the doctors can tell.. It's a demons law that a demon baby will never be born in the human world, I've already called the doctor and she said it was fine to do a home birth… I just haven't told Ciel about it yet"

" Well you need to tell him now!" Mey-Rin said, " I'll run up stairs call Hannah and tell Jasmine why we can't go to the hospital "

" Okay you do that and I'll talk to the Master" Sebastian ran up to the Young Master and explained why.

" What do you mean we can't go to the hospital!"

" My lord I have already explained, we need to get Jasmine down stairs and we need to get Hannah here, she can help us with this."

Mey-Rin was upstairs explain to Jasmine about why they couldn't go to the hospital and she understood. Mey-Rin had helped her down stairs and Called Hannah, Hannah had to explain why she had to leave The manor and go to the Phantomhive estate. Trancy and Claude agreed and Hannah left who decided to call Prince Soma and Agni to tell them what was going on. Prince Soma Called Lao and Ran-Mao, They called Grell and Undertaker and the message carried on from there. Hannah had soon arrived at the Phantomhive estate with rags, towels and everything needed to help out with the birth of this child.. When Hannah was younger she took classes on how to help during Child Birth may be if it was used or not and today was the day she had to use what she was taught. She ran into the house where she saw Jasmine and all of there friends standing around her… Helping her up the stairs into one of the many bedrooms that the Phantomhive manor had… When Jasmine laid down on the bed she began to feel that the cramps where coming every eight minutes or so…

"The cramps are coming a lot sooner now." Jasmine said

"Jasmine, It means that the baby is coming soon" Hannah said… After some time Hannah had everybody out of the room except for Herself, Sebastian, Mey-Rin And Bard. Sebastian, and Hannah knew how to deliver a child but kept Bard and Mey- Rin to help with the cleaning off of the child and other , dressing it in a diaper and little hat with a blanket. After some time it was hard for Jasmine to breathe, with the due of the tight cramps… She was in so much pain that she just wanted to crawl up into a ball but Sebastian and Hannah couldn't allow that, it could mess up the child during birth, turning it on it's side and having it die in birth. When Grell popped thru the door " BASSIE ! BASSIE ! CAN I SEE YOUR CHILD !" Grell screamed. And with Jasmine full of sweat and pain she screamed " GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE GRELL BEFORE I PUNCH YOU IN THE GOD DAMN MOUTH, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN I AM IN " Jasmine screamed in pain that tears began to run down her face..

" Well then Bassie.. I can see I'm not wanted here.."

" NO FUCKING SHIT NOW GET OUT! " Jasmine screamed trying to get up,

" Jasmine please calm down , this type of stress is not good for the child… we don't want in to be more with problems " Sebastian and Hannah said calming her down.

" What's the big deal Bassie I don't see how much it could hurt!" Grell said

" YOU TRY GOING THRU THE MORNING SICKNESS, THE MOOD SWINGS, THE CRAVIINGS , THE 50 POUND WEIGHT ON YOUR STOMACH , THE SWELLED ANKLES AND THE SORE BACK! YOU TRY SLEEPING WITH THIS THING ON YOUR SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" Jasmine screamed trying to squirm free from the grip of Sebastian's hand holding her down.

" Grell get out of here now!" Sebastian yelled. Grell got the hint finally and left the room closing the door softly…

" My god Sebastian… It hurts.. It hurts so bad " Jasmine cried.

" I know sweetie practice your breathing we're almost done here right Hannah?" Sebastian said looking at Hannah with deadly eyes.

" Yes Sebastian 2 more centimeters left Keeping breathing your doing fine " Jasmine did as she was told, She did her breathing exercises to help her thru the pains on the child kicking around in her stomach. Outside the room everybody was sitting down with Ciel, trying to keep him from going in the room.

" I hope Jasmine's okay " Ciel whispered.

" I bet she is doing just fine " Lizzie whispered back placing her head on his shoulder. And that's when everybody heard the roaring scream.

" BLOODY TO HELL GET THIS FUCKING KID OUT OF ME! GET IT OUT!" Jasmine screamed.

" Okay that's it I demand to see my sister! She needs her brother!" Ciel screamed.

" Ciel! Please " Lizzie said holding his back by placing her hands on his shoulders " What she needs is for you to stay out here and be calm You going in there screaming wanting to be with her is just going to stress her out even more and she doesn't need that, to much stress will hurt the baby Ciel!" Lizzie screamed.

" Your right Elizabeth… I just hate to see her in so much pain like that.. It worries me!"

" I know Ciel but, you need to sit down with me okay? I want you to stay here. Soon that little Niece or Nephew will be in this world and Jasmine will not be in any pain anymore." Ciel and Lizzie sat back down and Lizzie rested her Head on his lap. She was just a scared as he was; She was worried about the girl who was like an older sister to her. She loved Jasmine so much and couldn't bare to hear her in so much pain.

" Oh Ciel." Lizzie said with a sweetie and relaxing voice as she closed her eyes.

" Lizzie are you tired?"

" Kind of"

"Then why don't you take a nap? , I'll wake you when our little Niece or Nephew is here, brought into this bright world of ours."

"Alright Ciel" Lizzie exclaimed as she snuggled her head near his stomach and began to breathe lightly, Falling into a deep sleep. Ciel was happy to she her asleep, He was happy that she was comfortable in his lap so he began to stroke her hair softly, hoping not to wake her.

" You know she really does love you." Paula said softly.

" She does?" Ciel questioned

" Of course… She is always talking about how much she cares about you and not just to me but to Sebastian, and Her father … To be honest she has said that she wants you to spend more time with her… She never gets to see you Ciel and she really does miss you. That's why she is always so cheerful when she sees you."

" I had never thought she had wanted to spend some much time with me before. Thank You for helping me realize that just now" Ciel said looking at Lizzie with gentle eyes. In the room it was just about time for Jasmine to start pushing.

" Okay Jasmine you need to start pushing now" Hannah said. Jasmine looked up at Sebastian. " I'm scared" She whispered.

" It's alright Jasmine. I'm here So is Hannah , Mey-Rin and Bard when the pain comes just squeeze me hand"

" Okay"

"PUSH JASMINE PUSH!" Hannah screamed. Jasmine leaded forward, looked at Sebastian and began to push as hard as she could. "That a girl" Hannah said " I can see that head!" She screamed " keep on pushing your doing great! Keep going Jasmine keep going"

" Come on Jasmine your almost there!" Sebastian screamed. Everybody out in the hall could here them screaming and yelling they were all so anxious to know whether the baby was a boy or girl. The sudden noise still didn't wake Elizabeth, still asleep in Ciel's Lap.

" Ciel if you want I can go and put her in your bed ? " Paula asked

" No it's fine. " Everybody in the hall began to stair and to see how cute he and Lizzie where together, Ciel knew that deep in his heart he loved Lizzie but he couldn't find a way to show it. Back in the room….

" PUSH JASMINE COME ON HERE IT COMES!" Hannah screamed. " One more big push, promise last one. Jasmine pushed the hardest push she ever did in the last 15 minutes with this one child.

" AND IT'S A….A GIRL!" Hannah said loudly.

" Oh Sebastian a baby girl! I'm so happy "

" As am I Jasmine" Sebastian and Jasmine began to kiss. Hannah cut the cored and handed the baby off to Mey-Rin and Bard who took care of the baby and dressed it up in a hat and blanket then passed it off to Jasmine who held the baby in her arms.

" Jasmine She's beautiful " Sebastian said

" She sure is a cutie" Bard said.

" Bard no hitting on our daughter till she's 18." She joked. But Hannah looked down and she noticed there was something else, another bubble.. Jasmine then began to feel sudden pain in her heart. " Sebastian My heart.. it hurts so much what's going on!"

" What do you mean your heart hurts Hannah what's going on!" Sebastian said with shock.

" Oh my god!..."

" What?!"

"Umm Guys.." Hannah began… " Where not done here" She finished

" What do you mean Hannah" Jasmine questioned.

" Oh My lord!" Mey-Rin said… " Your having…"

" Twins" Sebastian finished in a shocked voice.

" Okay Jasmine PUSH, PUSH, PUSH!" Hannah screamed louder. First the head then the shoulder and then… " IT'S ANOTHER GIRL!" Hannah Screamed.

" My God Sebastian two baby girls!" Jasmine said thrilled. But Sebastian looked shocked. " What's the matter sweetie? Aren't you happy?"

" Well of course I am Jasmine… I'm just a little shocked that we didn't know"

" Well that's okay if we didn't know Sebastian… Know we have to Beautiful little girls in our life and nothing could make me happier"

" My heart is still in so much pain" Jasmine continued.

" Hannah what is going on?!"

" I don't know Sebastian I honestly don't ! We need to talk to another Demon, I'll Call Claude." Hannah ran to the other side of the room where they had another phone sitting on the desk. She dialed the Trancy estate and it began to ring, It was then that Claude had answered the phone.

" Claude oh thank god!" Hannah said

" Hannah what the hell is going on there!"

" Jasmine just had here kid well kids and now she is having sudden heart pains. It started after the first Child."

" If it's Heart pains then those babies…. There Demons and if I'm correct she is turning into a demon… The DNA of two Demon children being born out of a human mother will rush the Demon blood to her heart, Turning her into a demon herself… Another way was if the babies decided to eat her soul as they were coming out and because they are her mother and Sebastian promised to be with her forever, it will turn her into a demon"

" Oh my god Claude.. Is this true?!"

" I'm afraid so, if the pains are bad I will have to come over… I don't know if Sebastian knew.. I'm on my way" Hannah hung up the phone and ran back to Jasmine and Sebastian.

" Umm Guys… Your not going to like this.."

" Hannah what is it "

" Claude is on his way here…"

" Hannah why would you let him into this house!"

" Sebastian it's important… Jasmine the Heart Pains are due to the fact that your turning into a demon"

" She's what!" Sebastian screamed.

"Claude explained everything to me … Either the blood DNA from to twins went into her heart or on there way out The girls ate your soul… But if the babies did et your soul you wouldn't die.. you would turn into a demon only because you are there mother and mother's promise to care for there children and because Sebastian promised to be with you forever, which means that you would be his for eternity you wouldn't die, you would transform into a demon". Five minutes later Claude came bursting thru the door where they where. Claude looked down at Jasmine's face she was scared he then looked at Sebastian's face and he was more scared then Jasmine was.

" Claude please, please, please tell me you can help us" Sebastian said.

" Well Sebastian it is a true fact that after a human has a demon child they would turn… I have seen this before but only once"

" Did she make it? God please tell me she made it."

" Well yes she did"

" Oh thank god!" Sebastian said hugging Jasmine.

" There is only one thing.."

" And what is that?"

" Sebastian I need to check and see if Jasmine still has her Soul."

" And how the hell do you do that." Claude moved closer to Jasmine he placed his hand on her heart and his hand went thru her skin.

" Ow!" Jasmine screamed.

" I'm sorry it will hurt.. I'm trying to find your soul." Claude moved his hand around the heart where the soul should be but… It was gone

" Your soul is gone… which means you Jasmine will experience the becoming of a demon! But your children have eaten your whole soul"

" Is that a bad thing?" Jasmine asked..

" Well no, I guess not, but they are suppose to get use to the taste of normal food for now and learn at there age that you cant go around eating souls… They will not remember there first soul or course but at the age of six you will have to explain to them about souls."

" We understand Claude thank you for helping us" Jasmine said looking deep into his eyes.

" I can see… I can see your eyes changing it's color into blood red.. it's not long from now that you will be a demon, just recall that for the next couple of minutes you will feel terrible heart pains that will feel like your going to explode… You will fall asleep and when you wake up your body will be in it's full demon form.. Your skin color will dim a bit and your eyes a different color , your hair will stay the same only your skin and eyes will change."

" Thank You Claude" Jasmine said , she leaded over and hugged him he was shocked that Jamsine would ever what to be in the same room as him, let only touch him.

" Claude… I want you and Hannah to be the godparents of my girls… Will you do that for me?"

" Yes, as you wish". Jasmine then began to feel terrible pain in her chest. She whaled so loud that ever one could her hear. Outside the room Ciel began to worry sick.

" SEBASTIAN!" He called. Sebastian of course ran out of the room giving Claude her hand to help her thru with the transformation of being a demon .

" Yes my lord what is it?"

" Where is Jasmine, is she okay?!"

" She's fine my lord.. but there is something that you all should know… Jasmine is turning into a demon"

" MY SISTER IS WHAT?!"

" Turning into a demon my lord"

" SEBASTIAN! Please get in here!" Jasmine cried in pain holding her heart.

" Please my lord let me explain later, My girlfriend needs me right now"

" Go ahead Sebastian… You better explain your self later" When Sebastian walked back into the room everybody in the hall was completely shocked. They couldn't believe that the sweet girl they loved was turning into a demon… But turning into a demon wouldn't change her personality well it would, but only for a short time… They were all so scared and worried for her , They could hear how much pain she was in" When Sebastian walked into the room Claude held her other hand and with the hand Sebastian was holding she reached out to him " Sebastian please.." Jasmine whispered. He walked to her slowly.. It was only a matter of minutes until she turned. Claude had sent Mey-Rin and Bard out of the room, No human needed to witness the transformation of a human to a demon.

"AHHH!"Jasmine screamed in pain "MY HEART, MY HEART CLAUDE WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!"

" You changing into a demon all the pain will be over in a matter of seconds now… Hannah cover the babies faces! The blast of light that is about to come will her them if they were to open there eyes!" Hannah ran to the girls that where on the table Bard and Mey-Rin were using , She picked them both up and covered there face into her chest , she turned her back and closed her eyes as well.

" AHHHHHHH" Jasmine screamed so loud in pain there then was a big blast of purple light coming from the next room.

" WHAT THE FUCK IN GOING ON IN THER MEY-RIN AND BARD EXPLAIN NOW!"

"Master, Jasmine is transforming" then all of a sudden the screaming stopped, The purple light vanished into thin air and the room was dead silent. Jasmine had fallen asleep into Sebastian's arms

"Claude is it over?"

"It's over… She will now return as a demon in ten minutes, when she opens her eyes… I'll stay until she awakes"

"Thank You Claude"

" Your Welcome Sebastian" Sebastian walked outside on the room and to his young master who still had Lizzie asleep in his lap.

" Jasmine my sister! Please tell me she is okay! Explain now why she is now a demon!" Ciel screamed, but not to loud not wanting to wake Elizabeth. Sebastian stood in front of the door , he then began to explain what had happened and for some reason Ciel had calmed down, everybody was less shocked and they all began to relax a bit. Ten minutes later Sebastian, Claude and Hannah where still in the room ,Jasmine had awoken and as soon as she opened her eyes, it was all blurrier… She then moved her hands in front of her eyes and her vision happened to go back to normal.

" Sebastian? , Claude?, Hannah?" Jasmine said as she looked at all three of there faces.

" Jasmine your up!" Hannah said

" Jasmine look at me how do you feel?" Claude said

"I feel fine Claude… Just a bit of a headache and pain but other than that I'm fine."

" That's good a headache right after should be really the only thing you should feel… But do you remember what happened and what you are?"

" I… I… I just gave birth to ,two twin girls Which… Which ate my soul and now I'm a …. A demon?"

" That's right Jasmine! I was afraid that you lost your memory… I does happen"

" Oh thank you Claude thank you !"

" Oh Jasmine! Your back your really back!"

"Sebastian what is it?"

" I was so scared! I thought I was going to lose you"

"Sebastian I'm fine now… Now we can raise our girls together an if we ever have anymore children they will be really blooded demon just like they are!"

" I love you Jasmine"

"I Love you too Sebastian"

" Oh Jasmine I'm so happy for you !" Hannah said handing her back her little girls which wore a pink blanket and each one a different hat. The first one wore a pink hat and the other one. A White hat. Mey-Rin and Bard held hands and leaded close near each other. Jasmine out her legs down and sat down she relaxed her body and held Sebastian's hand. " Why don't you go and tell them it's okay to come in?"

" Alright Honey I'll be back" Sebastian said giving Jasmine a kiss. He walked out of the bedroom and out the door.

" What is it Sebastian how's my sister?! How's the baby?!"

" Jasmine is fine and your two new nieces are just fine."

" DID YOU SAY TWO!" everybody screamed but Lizzie who still asleep."

" Yes Twins, Two twin girls"

" Sebastian that's fantastic! Way to go for knocking her up" Prince Soma winked.

" Would you like to go and see?"

" Of course we do!" They all said.

" Okay but please go in silently.. She might be asleep, along with the twins." Everybody walked into the room silently except for Ciel and Paula.

" Don't you two want to see the babies… My Lord don't you want to see you Nieces?" Sebastian looked down to notice Lizzie was Asleep in Ciel's Lap.

" Aw isn't that cute."

" Paula you go ahead. I'll take care of Lizzie" Ciel said

" As you wish" Paula said walking into the room to see the babies.

" My Lord would you like me to take care of Elizabeth?"

" No Sebastian I got her?" Ciel said. He got up slowly leaving her head to rest on the couch, He then threw her over his shoulder's carrying her like Sebastian carried him. With her arms around his neck and him holding up her body. He walked into the bedroom still holding onto Lizzie to see the new babies.

" Aww they are so cute!" Everybody said.

Sebastian took a seat near Jasmine and took one of the babies from her arm.

" Have you thought of any names yet?" Finni asked.

" Well two babies means a name from each of us. So Sebastian pick a name."Jasmine said

Sebastian looked up at the baby that he had in his arm , the baby with the pink hat. " Emma…" He said softly.

" That's a cute Name Sweetie" Jasmine said

" Now you pick a name Jasmine"

" Jordan… After my new born sister who was killed as everyone may know."

" That's a wonderful name Sweetie"

" Thank You Sebastian" Sebastian and Jasmine leaded in for a close kiss on the lips while everybody was staring at them

" Okay enough of that!" Ciel said " That's how you got pregnant!" He joked. Everybody laughed and sat down on the floor

" Okay who wants to hold a baby?" Jasmine said. Ciel still Had Lizzie in his arms.

" No Thanks, I got my own baby to worry about " Ciel said Kissing Lizzie on the head.

" Aww brother that's so cute" Everybody stared at him and Lizzie who was still asleep , he began to blush so to draw attention away form himself he yelled " LOOK AT THE BABIES!.

" Lizzie… Lizzie" Ciel said as he shook her. " Wake up… Wake Up"

" What where am I?" Lizzie said rubbing eyes. She quickly realized that she was in Ciel's arms. " Ciel? Is the baby here?"

" Yes they are Lizzie we had twins" Jasmine said.

" Twins! Can I hold on… Can I , Can I!"

" Of course Lizzie.. Why don't you take a seat next me? You to Ciel Sit near Sebastian." They both of them walked up to Jasmine and Sat down. Ciel near Sebastian who was holding Emma and Lizzie Near Jasmine who was holding Jordan.

" Did you get any names?"

" Yes the one I am holding is Jordan and the one Sebastian is Holding is Emma."

"So Emma and Jordan Michaelis ?"

" Yes very good Lizzie." Jasmine said. " Now here hold up her head and don't let it hit your lap and comfort her body by holding it close to yours"

" Okay" Lizzie said. Ciel followed the same action that Sebastian had told them and he was holding Emma in his arms.

" She's really is cute Sebastian. Good job" Ciel Said.

" Why thank you My Lord." Everybody got the chance to hold Emma and Jordan in there arms. Afterwards everybody went home except for Lizzie and Paula who called her parents to let them know about the babies. But Lizzie's Mother and Father were way to busy to stop by, Lizzie took pictures with her camera and would give the pictures to her parents so they too could see the babies. When everybody left it was them that Emma and Jordan had fall asleep.

" Jasmine… we can turn one of our bigger rooms into the twin's bedroom instead of putting them into separated rooms." Ciel said. " There is a bigger bedroom for two people down the hall to the right, it's the first door on the left. Jasmine you stay here and Sebastian, Bard, And Finni can move all of the stuff while I ,Mey-Rin and Hannah watch the twins.. You on the other hand need to get some sleep , you've been thought a lot today and need to rest up"

"Alright Ciel" Jasmine said

"Hannah you will be spending the next week at our mansion"

"Well Earl Phantomhive…. I don't know… My master might get mad at me if I'm not home by tonight."

"Why don't we give Alois a call…. I think he'll understand" Alois had agreed to let Hannah stay for a week, or for the rest of her life he didn't care, like he always said, she was no use to him what so ever.

" Well Hannah you can stay as long as you wish too…" Ciel said " You may leave as soon as you feel that Jasmine and Sebastian are ready to be on there own with Emma and Jordan. "

" As You wish Earl Phantomhive" Hannah

Hannah said.

"Oh Please call me Ciel" Ciel said. Sebastian, Mey-Rin, Bard and Finni where upstairs Moving all of the furniture into the larger room. When they were done, Sebastian had went into the other room to check on Jasmine who was still asleep.

" Jasmine?" Sebastian whispered, Jasmine then got up slowly, still in a little pain from the birth, less than four hours ago.

" * Yawn* Hi Honey" Jasmine said with a pleasant voice, "where are my babies?"

" Ciel, Hannah and Mey-Rin are watching them down stairs, the little ones fell asleep"

" I should really go see them, I want to make sure their okay" Jasmine said about to stand up.

" No Jasmine, I called the doctor to tell her about the birth and how everything went okay, she said that you have to stay in bed for the rest of the day and that she'll be over in an hour or so to check on the babies… She didn't even know that you where having twins so she wants to make sure they are okay and so are you, She wants you to stay in bed till she gets here."

" Oh… will Okay Sebastian.. Will you come and sit with me until then?"

"Of course" Sebastian walked over to Jasmine and sat down near her"

" To be honest Sebastian, I'm a little scared" Jasmine said

" Why is that?"

" Well… I don't know I just feel a little nervous when I hold them.. I don't know why I held Ciel when I was five, six years old"

" Well it could be because there so small"

"I guess I never thought of that"

" Well don't you worry" Sebastian cuddled. " They both will grow up big and strong"

"If you say so Sebastian." An hour later Jasmine's Doctor had showed up First she checked on the twins who were still asleep in Mey-Rin and Hannah's arms. " Hello Earl Phantomhive" She spoke.

" Why hello doctor, here to check on he girls and Jasmine?"

"Why yes,"

" The twins are on the couch with Hannah and Mey-Rin.. Girls say hello to the nice doctor"

" Hello" Both Mey-Rin and Hannah said.

" If you don't mind I like to examine the twins?"

" Oh of course not." Hannah said giving the doctor Jordan.

" Now which little girl is this?"

" Well that's Jordan, Jordan Michaelis"

" What a cute little name they picked out for her." The doctor listened to Jordan's tiny little heartbeat… She also checked the cutting of the cored and other things.". Mey-Rin was still rocking Emma in her arms as Hannah watched the baby make a big yawn and wake up with little tears in it's eyes, The baby looked up at Hannah and Mey-Rin the both of them noticed that Emma was indeed a Demon. She had the big red eyes to prove it and if one twin had it, so did the other. Emma then began to cry, She knew that part of the soul she ate didn't match any of these people and she wanted her mommy.

" Oh baby don't cry shh, shhh it's okay, it's okay" Hannah said as she took the baby from Mey-Rin and began to rock it back and forth.

" Why Hannah you do know a lot about babies!" Mey-Rin said

" Well I had a lot of younger siblings"

" You do!"

"Yes but I haven't seen then in sometime… I haven't been home in years"

" Where have you been?"

" I've been at the Trancy estate, remember I work there… I'm a maid just like you"

"Oh my it seems that I have forgotten!"

"Oh it's fine"

"Okay all done with Jordan Perfect and Healthy" The doctor said. "Now let me see the other one, What's her name"

"Emma Michaelis"

"What a beautiful name." She examined Emma and handed her back to Hannah. " I'll go up stairs and See Jasmine now."

" Oh please let me show you to the room she is in" Ciel said. He had the doctor follow her into the bedroom Where Jasmine and Sebastian had fallen asleep in there arms.

" Sebastian , Jasmine the doctor is here" Ciel called. Sebastian then awoke.

" Ah hello doctor, how are you today."

"I'm fine Sebastian and how is Jasmine?"

" She seems to be doing just fine to me I'll wake her"

" Oh no it's fine, if she seems okay then she is okay, I came to make sure she is not having breathing problems , When she gets to stressed out it gets hard for her to breathe."

" I never knew that."

" Yeah, it runs in the family… I'll come visit next week if you don't mind… When she is back on her feet and walking again."

" Is she able to walk now."

" Well yes, but like I said to you over the phone… It's best to leave her alone today and rest up, she's going to need it for the rest of her life."

"How are my girls?"

" They are just fine ,perfectly happy and health…. I would feed them soon though maybe around one o' clock. I would keep there feeding track on every four to five hours."

" Alright doctor thank you."

"Okay I should be going I have people waiting for me at the clinic see you soon"

" Alright good-bye" The doctor took off down the stairs and out the front door. Jasmine then woke up to see Ciel sitting near her.

" Jasmine your eyes… there … red"

" I know Ciel… it will take some getting use to , to see me a little different but I'm sure things are fine"

" Things are fine the doctor said to feed the girls at one o' clock right now it's almost noon time so you should feed them soon, Hannah is staying for a while to help you with them Mey-Rin will also help you with them as well." Ciel said

" My lord I shall go down stairs and prepare lunch , I shall return Jasmine"

" Alright Sweetie" Jasmine said giving him a kiss. That's when Hannah and Mey-Rin walked in holding Emma and Jordan. The girls then began to cry at the same time still wanting there mother. They were scared and they could tell that Hannah and Mey-Rin where not there's… They knew at first that Hannah didn't have a soul with her already being a demon , they found that out when they were born… Hannah was the who delivered them. They knew I could have been Mey-Rin because she had a soul and was full human.

"Oh my girls!" Sebastian cried as he walked toward Hannah and Mey-Rin to grab the babies. And as soon as He held them in his arms, they stopped crying, they knew that he was there father and the girl laying down had to be mommy.

" They really are cute." Hannah said.

" I love my new nieces" Ciel said

" Oh Ciel that's wonderful!"

" My Lord, does this mean you are not anger from my plowing your sister?"

" SEBASTIAN!"

" it was nothing but a joke Master"

" Oh okay."

" Well I'll go down stairs to prepare lunch.. I'll see you in a bit, Here Jasmine " Sebastian said handing her Jordan.

" Thank You Honey"

" Your welcome" Sebastian said giving her a quick kiss on the head and walked out of the room… Jasmine began to hold her babies close to her body and in no time at all Sebastian had finished making lunch, Ciel Mey-Rin , Bard and Finni went down to eat while Jasmine stood up stairs to nurse the babies along with Hannah's help. " Okay Thank You Hannah I think I got this now, now you can go down and eat I'll stay up here for a while."

"Alright I'll see you in a bit" Hannah left the room and went to the dining room. Jasmine undid her shirt and feed Emma and Jordan at the same time, By this time Sebastian had came up to the room to see where Jasmine was… Little did he notice that she was caring for the babies without him. " Oh my god Jasmine I'm sorry"

" Sebastian it's fine I was just feeding our girls. Tomorrow we should really go shopping for more things, we had double, now we need double."

" True, we can go tomorrow. Now let's go downstairs and eat."

" Okay let me just finish up here" Jasmine took the babies away from her breasts and buttoned back up her shirt. Sebastian helped her down the stairs and they sat down with all of there friends to eat.

"Where is Emma and Jordan?" Finni asked.

" Up stairs in there crib. I just feed them and they need a nap"

" They're so cute Jasmine! You and Sebastian really know who to make cute kids" Finni said

" Oh thank you Finni". Jasmine said blushing a bit. They continued to eat their meal and went back to what they were going. They enjoyed the view of the beautiful little babies that looked just like Jasmine with Sebastian's eyes and complexion. A week came and went and Hannah had gone back to her home at the Trancy manor. Alois was most pleased to see her back at the house to work for him once again. Of course Emma and Jordan where just fine with there little demon baby ways. Sebastian and Jasmine had bought another crib , another changing table , more toys and rattles and teething rings. Everybody had fallen in love with the way they were and before they knew it Emma and Jordan where already a month old. Later that week Ciel had received a letter from "Alois Trancy". It was a day planned to hang out for the way his butler (Claude) and he had acted at the ball. Because Sebastian and Ciel was going they had told them Jasmine was coming along as well.. Jasmine had packed a large baby bag with extra diapers and empty bottles to be able to breast feed the girls, she also decided to pack binkies and extra blankets and toys. Sebastian had helped Ciel and Jasmine with the girls into the carriage so they could get on there way to the Trancy Estate. On the ride to the Manor Ciel and Jasmine began to talk about the girls, how cute they are and other stuff. When the arrived Alois and Claude where waiting at the front door with Hannah and the triplets.

" Ah welcome Ciel, Jasmine and Sebastian" Alois greeted.

" Hello Alois Trancy, Claude , Hannah"

" How are you today Ciel?"

" I'm fine…"

" That's good… Follow me inside to the back yard, were going to play a game."

"Alright."

Jasmine and Sebastian were far behind them all as they began to walk and talking pay all of there attention on the girls.

" Here we are the back yard, now let's have our butlers play a "battle" game as you might call it." Alois said. Sebastian quickly looked up Claude and Alois.

" Oh Jasmine that's right you had a child with Sebastian… How… Wonderful.". Jasmine didn't fear Alois or Claude anymore, Now that she was a demon she was like Hannah, Sebastian and Claude.

"Yes Earl Trancy. I Had a set of twins… Two beautiful little girls that you see right now."

" Oh how lovely. They are very cute"

" Why thank you.."

" Let's Go Ciel and Jasmine we will be sitting right over there so we may watch the battle."

" Alright" Ciel said.

" Okay" Jasmine replied back. The three of them watched as Claude, and Sebastian dueled it out on the battle field that looked just like a chess board. Jasmine and Ciel were sitting on one bench and Alois on the other on.. Jasmine had her hands full trying to care for both babies at the same time.

" Oh here Jasmine I'll take them."

" Alright Ciel, Alois ?" Jasmine asked

" Yes may I help you?"

" Would you like to hold one"

" Well… I guess so… if you really need help with it." Alois walked over and sat near Ciel where Jasmine handed Alois Emma and Ciel Jordan. " Now remember you two support there heads don't want them falling. It was getting close to noon and it was time for the babies to be feed.

" Excuse me Alois?"

" Yes Jasmine what is it?" Still Holding Emma.

" It's time for the babies feeding… Do you mind if I feed them?"

" Of course not, My home is your home when you're here go ahead" It was known that Alois was only being nice just because she was a demon, Much stronger than Claude and Hannah so if he were to piss her off she had much more power to attack him and rip his heart out. " It is getting really close to lunch time…Why don't we call it off for now and resume later?"

" Fine" Ciel said… Sebastian and Claude where outside cooking dishes left and right for there Masters." When they were done Sebastian and Claude had set out a table so everybody could seat down and eat. First Jasmine feed the twins as Ciel and Alois watched there Butlers hands busy at work in the kitchen preparing lunch for them. Jasmine had finished breast feeding the twins and ,Jasmine sat near Ciel of course. " Here you go, go to your daddy" Jasmine said to the twins after feeding. She handed them to Sebastian where he and Claude had spent there time tickling them , making funny faces and making them laugh.. " Sebastian don't tickle them to much.. you know if they do that they cry."

" Oh yes sorry Jasmine I seemed to have spaced that out "

" It's fine…. Now you remember."

"Ah yes." Sebastian and Claude began to holding them babies gently Jasmine had then placed them back in there carriers for a nap where they calmly feel to sleep. And then the fight resumed Jasmine wasn't paying attention to the fight, neither was Alois and Ciel. The babies where fast asleep in there carriers then Hannah fired off the gun and they both woke up and began to cry." Oh god!" Alois said. " Now I remember why I hate babies!"

" Oh I am so sorry Alois let me take care of them."

" Oh no it's fine… Ciel would you like to go for a walk."

" Fine…. Let's go"

Jasmine began to rock the babies back and forth trying to put them back to sleep and it worked. She laid them back down into their carriers and they fell back to sleep…. It turned out that inside Alois and Ciel were having a battle themselves … It had ended with Alois beginning struck in the side by Ciel and Sebastian and Claude running into the fight stopping them. Sebastian had picked up Ciel and brought him to the carriage… Claude had taken Alois to bed to fix his wound, where he had fallen asleep. Jasmine got the twins put them in the carriage and had driven home. When they had gotten home Sebastian prepared dinner helped Ciel with his bath and took him to bed. Jasmine and Sebastian both had placed the girls in there crib where they had slept for sometime Months later Emma and Jordan had turned a year old and began Talking. It began in the afternoon. Sebastian and Jasmine had thought it was finally about time that the girls began eating solid baby food, " Say Daddy, Say Daddy! Dad-dy, Dad-dy" Jasmine and Sebastian began to say

"What the hell are you two doing to Emma and Jordan?!"

"Trying to get them to say there first words" Jasmine said.

"Dad-dy, Dad-dy! Come on Emma and Jordan. Dad-dy! Dad-dy!" Sebastian began…

" DADDY!" Emma said

"Oh my god Sebastian! Emma's first words!"

" Oh my god! Come on Jordan just like your sister did." Sebastian said.

"DADDY!" Jordan said

"OH MY GOD! SEBASTIAN OH MY GOD!" Jasmine said.

" Good-job Jordan and Emma good-job!" Ciel said

Jordan and Emma also began teething. For those nights Jasmine and Sebastian got no sleep at all… Even thought they didn't need it because they were demons but it was still nice. It was when Emma and Jordan started walking. They began Running around playing there little games, Ciel and Lizzie ended up getting a lot closer than before after the twins were born. Jasmine and Sebastian ended up have more kids together which all together equaled five. They started the rest of there family after Emma and Jordan turned ten. Ciel and Lizzie ended up getting married and having children of there very own as well three in fact two girl and a boy, the boy was the one who took over the Phantomhive company. Emma and Jordan went on to marring other demons and having children of there own as well. Life was the best for all of them. Sebastian went on to serving Ciel after his death for the promise of being his demon butler for eternity


End file.
